


Sapphire, Rubí, Esmeralda!

by HermesSerpent



Series: The Continuous Exploits of the Three Caballeros [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: AU, Brotherhood, College, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Friendship, Magic, Not Beta Read, Panchito is ready to fight, Pre-Canon, Protective Donald, Sequel, dragon - Freeform, my bois, not going to explain that tag, protective José, protective Panchito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermesSerpent/pseuds/HermesSerpent
Summary: The three Caballeros continue their college years, moving into the second semester! What new secrets of the founders of Flighton University will they find? How will their recently gained powers evolve? What unique challenges will face them this semester? The tale of brotherhood continues in this sequel to Blue, Rojo, Verde! I’m not sure this story will make sense without reading the first story, so head on over there to see where the whole journey began!
Relationships: José Carioca & Donald Duck & Panchito Pistoles
Series: The Continuous Exploits of the Three Caballeros [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757206
Comments: 59
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MI HERMANO-my brother  
> Hermanito- little brother

José smiles as he returns to campus, ready for this new semester. He had enjoyed his time at home with his family, but he is ready to get back to learning. He hears a yell and he is suddenly being swung through the air.

“MI HERMANO! It is good to see you!!”

José laughs and lets himself be dragged into a tight hug by his taller rooster friend. It was nice to see him again. He is shifted to his friends back and clutches tightly as the excitable Panchito bolts forward to scoop up a shorter duck. Donald is given the same swinging treatment as the parrot holds on for dear life, in hopes of not being tossed from his perch. The trio break out in smiles and greetings. As Panchito puts the smaller two down, José reaches out and pulls Donald into his own hug, a little looser than that of the rooster. The parrot then begins to check the two over for injuries.

“Donal’, how are you?”

“I’m pretty good. I patched things up with Della, so the rest of the break was nice.”

José catches sight of a rope burn on Panchito’s forearm and starts treating it as he continues chatting.

“Glad to hear it, Donal’. It’s so very nice to see the two of you in person.”

José states, a smile bright on his beak. Donald nods in agreement.

“Thanks a lot for your help, both of you. I don’t know what I would have done if I was alone.”

The duck says while rubbing the back of his head. José finishes working on Panchito’s arm which the rooster immediately throws it around Donald.

“You would have helped us if we were in trouble hermanito.”

“Still, I want to do something to say thank you. How about a round of donuts on me?

“If you insist, Pato.”

José says with a grin and links his arm with Donald’s. The trio moves to the donut shop, chatting happily and cutting up. It is almost like the break had never happened. They sit inside of the shop this time, filling the building with cheerful noise. The trio eventually moves to the back and form their animal companions while they sit beneath a tree that is next to the pond. José brings up the matter of the keys.

“So, these keys that we got from the Ultimate Lucha, does anyone have any ideas yet?”

Donald looks pensively out at the pond. José pats Aurora as he waits for an answer. The duck soon speaks up.

“I think that it probably has something to do with the Founder’s Chamber. But, can we wait to investigate it until we’ve settled into our new semester?”

Panchito begins nodding quickly.

“I am eager to find the secrets, but waiting a little longer can’t hurt.”

José speaks up.

“That is a good idea Donal’. I would like to get the first classes done and try out for this semesters play.”

“Glad that we are in agreement.”

Donald says with a warm smile. Panchito then excitedly begins to ask about what play José will be. The two other birds promise the parrot that they will be there to support him during tryouts.

\-----------------------

Panchito watches his small parrot friend as the bird puts his all into a tryout. Donald and him sit in the audience, watching and encouraging their friend. José is attempting to get a supporting role as a chorus member in the musical. The parrot finishes the scene that he is using to try out and bows. The only thing keeping Panchito from jumping up and clapping is Donald’s arms holding him down. They were not supposed to make any noise, part of the agreement with the professor to let them come in despite them not trying out. José gets off the stage and moves back to the group with a bright smile. Panchito reaches out and tucks the parrot into a tight hug, forcing down his excited yells into fierce whisper. 

“You did a great job.”

The parrot beams, his feathers floofing out. He shushes the rooster, but Panchito can see that José is proud of himself and appreciates the praise. Donald pats the parrot on the back and the trio sit together to watch the rest of the tryouts. Eventually, it ends and they wander out of the theatre.

“So, when will you hear back, amigo?”

Panchito asks. José is about to answer when they are interrupted by an angry-looking male crow.

“Why do you think you deserve special treatment freashy? Theatre degrees only in the auditorium for auditions!”

Donald responds while moving to stand slightly ahead of José.

“We got permission. Back off, dude.” 

“What? There something wrong with your voice duck boy?”

The crow narrows his eyes at Donald. Panchito can see frustration beginning to build up in the duck and straightens his back, speaking up.

“He said, we got permission. From the professor. Back off.”

The crow glances at him, seeming to realize how much larger he is. The crow takes a small step back. 

“Well, I don’t believe you. Stay out. We don’t need a bunch of idiots who don’t understand the art of theatre messing up the mood.”

Donald hisses while Panchito balls a hand into a fist. José places a hand on each of their arms to calm them down.

“I think it would be wise to not be so exclusionary. Who knows? These two might have secret dreams of acting on stage and you’re crushing them. That’s not a smart move if you’re trying to build out our department. Letting in a small peek behind the art of theatre, where they bothered no one, is a perfect way to generate future interests. Come on Caballeros, we need to go review for Donald’s quiz next week.”

Panchito watches with no small amount of awe as his parrot friend effectively cuts the crow down to size and then gets them out of the situation with a fast excuse. The trio walks off together, none looking back to the extremely rude bird. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new semester begins with a new enemy!!! No one gets to be rude to the bois! Super excited for this!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> por favor-please  
> Irmãos-brothers

Donald stares at his professor, wanting to ask a clarifying question but knowing that it will probably fail to be understood. He continues to write down notes, but he still feels confusion rolling through his stomach. The professor pauses.

“Do you have a question?”

Donald startles as he is called upon directly without even having to raise his hands. He figures that he must have been making a face. Having the focus placed on him causes him to decide to just go for it.

“I don’t understand where you got that variable from in the last formula.”

The professor blinks at him. Donald fights down the urge to huff. She then holds out the chalk out to him. 

“Come up here and circle what’s confusing you. I’m sure I’ve lost the rest of your classmates in a similar place if the glazed looks are anything to go by.”

She winks at the class and gets a few chuckles. Donald stands up, tripping over the edge of his chair. He stumbles to the front of the room and carefully takes the chalk. Then he circles the variable and writes as neatly as he can ‘where did this come from?’. He gently hands back the chalk and makes his way back to his seat. The professor looks for a second and then lets out a self-deprecating laugh. 

“Yeah, forgot to explain that. So that came from…”

Donald scratches down the explanation in his notes. He hates that his broken voice forces him to have to embarrass himself in front of everyone. Its bad enough asking a question, but having to stand in front of the room. An absolute nightmare. When the class ends he feels relief and hurriedly walks to the park. Panchito is there, picking at his guitar. The rooster reacts to Donald’s slumped stature with a wide smile and even wider hug. Donald takes the offered comfort and lets his irritation melt away.

Then they shift and he is sitting beside Panchito as the other strums. Dragging his fingers across the ground, Donald forms Tempest and the small dragon begins to nuzzle his cheek. Panchito then looks him over. 

“Pick something to sing.”

“Arent you bothered by my voice?”

Donald suddenly wounders how he had never asked this question before. The rooster looks surprised. The duck pushes on.

“It’s so squeaky and raspy and gross.”

At this he sees his friend frown. 

“Donal’. Your voice is you. Unique. I wouldn’t change you for the world hermanito. I can hear your alma when you sing and if your voice changed that would be lost. So no, I am not bothered by your voice. It may not be the sweetest, but it holds a passion that few can attempt to replicate. Come. Sing with me, mi amigo. Your day seems to have been rough.”

The duck gives him a shaky smile and they begin to play, eventually, José joins them completing the trio and they fill the park with music. Donald is left feeling warm, absent of all his previous frustrations. 

\------------------

José helps Panchito review for his upcoming quiz that covered various soil types and associated crops. Donald is sitting in the library with them, working on some mathematical problems. The parrot calls out soil types and Panchito responds with the main feature of the soil and the crops best suited to grow in them, depending on the climate. As they finish the last term, Donald speaks up.

“I was wondering if you guys would be interested in trying to figure out the key thing today?” 

Panchito jumps up at the opportunity to escape from his studies. 

“Yes, por favor.”

José laughs at the rooster’s eagerness to flee his review. 

“It won’t do any harm to take a break. Let’s go.”

The trio gathers up their items and makes their way down to the back of the first floor once more. They tug on the books and tap the wall, opening the passage. The room is as it was the last time they had seen it. José pulls out his key and the motion is copied by his friends. They each begin to search the room. José walks over to Finchel’s painting, curiously looking around the tablet and painting to see if there is anything that could be a keyhole. There! Just between the painting’s bottom and the top of the tablet is a hole in the wall just big enough for a key. He slips it in and turns it with a clicking noise. 

“Irmãos. Come here. I have figured something out.”

The other two come over to look at the wall. Donald seems to catch onto the idea first and rushes over to the blue jay’s painting. José watches as Panchito comes to the same realization and goes to the final painting. They twist their keys and the central pedestal that holds the book begins to rumble and unfold open. The book falls to the side. In the center of where the pedestal had been is four envelopes. The trio approach with curiosity. Each envelope has something different scrawled across its front. ‘To the uniters of the founders.’ is what is on the top envelope. ‘To the holder of Cyancitlo Jay’s amulet’, To the holder of Ruber Cardnala’s amulet’, ‘To the holder of Virdis Finchel’s amulet’ are written on the rest of the envelopes. 

José opens the top envelope and begins to read it aloud.

“Congratulations. Thou hast done something these fools hast failed to try. Get along. The loathing is stifling. I hast created the ultimate challenge, after creating the independent chambers according to their specifics. By turning the keys with each of the amulet’s power, then thou shall be brought to the challenge. I advise that thou read the letters granted to me by the founders to encave to get a better understanding of the amulet and only return once thou hast mastery. Sincerely, an overworked secretary, Thomas Flighton. ”

Panchito’s face twists in confusion at some of the words and José feels a little lost himself. The parrot passes out the other envelopes while thinking over the first’s message.

\---------------+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOf voice insecurity.. I’ve dealt with that a little in the past, but having good friends definitely makes dealing with it easier. Also, the lore is finally expanding for this university!


	3. Chapter 3

“So we read these and then come back when we all feel ready?”

Panchito asks, wanting to be sure that he has understood everything. Donald nods while carefully opening the envelope handed to him. Panchito mirrors his actions, interested to see what he can learn beyond what he had already figured out for himself. He carefully and slowly reads through the letter, the oldness of the English tripping him up. He takes comfort in the fact that he is not the only one having trouble, with Donald mouthing words to himself and José pausing every few minutes to think. The letter is several pages long with many different details about the soil manipulation powers the amulet grants him, like being able to form an animal companion. With some interest, he notes that he can alter the makeup of soil to make it more or less fertile, and so can cause plants to grow at unprecedented speeds. He has limited control over those plants, mainly just able to point where they should grow towards. 

There are other details within the letter and Panchito knows that he wants to test it all. He clicks his tongue in thought and glances at his brothers who seem to be finishing up their letters. José taps the ground with his umbrella, clearly forming a thought. Donald sighs and rubs his forehead. 

“It seems that we have some training to do amigos.”

José calmly. Panchito nods in agreement. 

“The park will work for most of the things that are in my letter, what about you two?”

Panchito asks. José nods while Donald releases a second sigh.

“I’ll need to go to the ocean at some point, to figure out some of these things.”

José nods.

“I was already thinking that we could visit the beach sometime when it gets a bit warmer.”

Panchito hums folding up his letter an tucking it into his bag and slips the bag back over his shoulder. 

“I think that could be fun.”

Panchito taps his fingers against his bag’s strap as he speaks up. He then suggests that the get out of the Founder’s Chamber. José pokes his side and reminds him that they need to pick up where they had left off for his review. The rooster groans good-naturedly as they head back up to the library. 

Later that week Panchito is sitting in the park attempting to encourage a small plant to grow. It slowly, barely noticeably, rises from the ground. He grits his teeth, focusing on it. Huffing, the rooster flops to the ground and groans in frustration with his eyes closed to block out the cruel unloving world. Suddenly he is tugged up from the ground and into a tight side hug.

“It’ll come ‘Chito. Every new skill takes time.”

Donald hums to him. 

“But it requires so much concentration!”

He whines burying his face into his friend’s shoulder. Donald lets out a short laugh.

“Well, the guitar took time and work.”

“But that was ~fun~!”

He continues to grumble with his face hidden away. Donald lets him do this and a part of the rooster is thankful for the patience of his friend. 

“No one told you that you had to do it all at once. Little victories are as important because they are what shift the tide of the war. At least that’s what my Admiral always said.”

Panchito nods and decides to take pride in the fact that he had managed to grow the plant at all.

\-----------------------------------

Donald sips the can of Pep that he had gotten earlier as he looks over some notes. Absentmindedly he moves his left hand through the motions of a certain summoning technique described in the letter left by Jay. He then, realizing what he had been doing clutches and unclutches his hand. It would not do to have another tick in the same hand. He puts down his can of Pep and pulls out a set of flashcards. Blah. Studying. José drops down at his table and is bouncing slightly. Donald glances up.

“Something good?”

“Their posting parts this afternoon. Will you come with me?”

“Sure, I’ll be moral support. Wanna go hang out near Panchito’s class and catch him when he gets out?”

Donald offers up while placing some of his stuff away. José nods, hands tapping against his umbrella handle. Donald lets a grin slide across his bill at his friend’s buzzing enthusiasm. The duck rises, tossing his empty can into a nearby bin and the two head out. José cannot seem to hold in his nervous energy and begins to do dance steps. He grabs Donald’s hand and the duck lets himself be twirled around. Luckily for them, not many people are walking around at the time, so the sidewalks have enough room for them to mess around. They arrive at their destination and decide to sit outside to enjoy the rare warm sunny day in the midst of wintertime. 

José swings his umbrella while staring up at the sky. The two sit on a bench located right in front of the building, The parrot then glances at Donald and the duck can feel a question coming. The parrot looks away and blows out a breath.

“Donal’, I want to ask you something that might be too personal. You can say no to answering.”

The duck leans back exhaling.

“Shoot.”

“I’ve noticed your left-hand shakes sometimes. Why?”

Donald lets out a soft whistle. Memories begin to rise, waves crashing through his mind. He can feel his hand beginning to move and he forms it into a fist to try and regain control.

“That’s a story.”

“You don’t have to share.”

The parrot offers. Donald puffs out his cheeks, rubbing his legs as he leans forwards.

“I want to. Cause I trust you. Do you mind if we wait though? I’d like to tell both of my brothers at the same time…”

A bit of time to pick words and work through his thoughts and make things clearer. He had yet to even tell Della. But she had never asked about the tremors. José nods and offers a stick of gum. Donald takes the offering with a hum of appreciation. Panchito soon joins them and the move as a group to the theatre to look at the role assignment sheet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! We have a building of plot points and some first steps set for the future! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I plan to try to update at least once a week like with Blue, Rojo, Verde with an eye on Fridays or Wednesdays! But if I pull too far ahead in planning I’ll prolly publish more. Hope you have a great day!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocês dois são fantásticos-you two are fantastic
> 
> Este é um grande sucesso!- This is a huge success!

José practically bursts when he finds out he had gotten the role. Sure it is a minor one, but every little step was still a step towards his ultimate goal of being on stage and being paid to do to live out his dream. Panchito lifts him and swings him aloft as the parrot laughs and crys in relief and excitement. Donald stands beside them leaping up and down with cheers. To say they caused a disturbance would be an understatement. The crow from before watches on with irritation, scowling as the trio ignores him They quickly leave to go celebrate elsewhere, wanting to get food and enjoy the moment of victory. The Caballeros find themselves at the nearby Denny’s. José continues to gush excitedly about getting the role. His friends share his enthusiasm, grinning happily. When their food arrives, José pauses and then a thought hits him that causes a frown. His friends seem to catch his sudden change in mood.

“Joe? Are you okay?”

Donald asks, reaching across to place a hand over that of his friends. The parrot sighs, letting his emotions flow through his system.

“This play means that I won’t have as much time to hang out and study with you guys…”

Panchito gives him a small reassuring smile.

“It is okay hermanito.”

“We don’t mind you following your dreams! In fact, we think it’s awesome. Sure, we still expect to see you, but we totally understand.”

“If your worried we’ll go adventuring without you, we won’t!”

“If you want us to come to practices to watch or help we can!”

As his two friends go back and forth pouring out reassurance, José lets tears fall from his eyes. Panchito who is sitting beside him freaks out and drags him into a hug. Donald moves around the table to be on his other side to join the hug.

“What’s wrong??”

The rooster asks, concern filling his voice.

“You both are the best. I am just so glad we are friends. Vocês dois são fantásticos.”

The parrot whispers into the hug still very overwhelmed with thankfulness and joy. He cannot seem to regain his usual collectedness. José holds tightly to his friend while a smile fills his face. After their initial concern, the other two begin to smile as well, staying in the warm hug for a little while. They then break to return to eating, a trio of equally large smiles decorating their faces. 

The very next day José gets permission for his friends to be able to come and help with set building and to watch practices. The professor is excited that there are more helping hands and people interested in the craft. The crow, who had gotten the male leading role, grows increasingly irritated with their presence in the theatre together with each day, slowly growing into a distinct rage by the end of the week. The trio tries to stay out of his way, not wanting to deal with any conflict at the time. Instead, they want to focus on getting the play ready and staying on top of homework and studying. 

\------------------------------

Panchito stares at the blooming flower in his hand. Pride builds in his stomach as he grins foolishly at the plant that is out of season. If he could do this, then maybe he could do it on a wider scale at his rancho! Make the soil more productive for longer without any of the usual drawbacks of overplanting. Paired with his growing understanding of soil science from his classes, he has a large opportunity at his fingertips. He looks up as he hears someone knock on the tree that the three Caballeros had taken to sitting under and jamming near. José raises an eyebrow at his expression. Panchito hurriedly begins to explain his excitement. He holds out the flower, breaking it off at the stem.

“I just grew this. Here!”

José takes it and begins to examine it, enthusiasm dancing in his eyes.

“This is very good Panchito!”

“It’s also out of season for that plant to bloom, especially because it is winter!”

“Este é um grande sucesso! Great job!”

The parrot then holds the hand not gripping the flower aloft, a soft green glow surrounding it. Sunlight seems to pool in the palm of his hand, hardening into a shape. Panchito watches on, eye wide as a flower made of light, but looking to be made of glass appears in his friend’s hand. He takes it when José offers it up. Upon closer examination, it is almost a perfect replica of the flower that he had created. His face splits into a wider grin, looking up at his friend who is sporting a Chesire grin. Donald walks up to the duo, and Panchito can see concern present.

“Why are you two smiling like a cat that caught the canary?”

In response, the two offer up the created flowers, explaining that they had created both. After expressing his amazement, the duck is then encouraged by his friends to try the same. Donald hands back the two flowers and then sweeps his right-wing through the air. Panchito watches on with fascination as water is pulled from the air and forms into a sphere in the duck’s hand. Donald twists his hands and, the sphere transforms into the flower. He hands it over and José and Panchito pass it between them sounds of appreciation. It seems the time the had spent privately on their individual elements has paid off. As they talk they all find that they cannot create something much bigger than the flowers unless it is their companion and they decide to all work on that. Given that is is a Friday afternoon, the trio shift from a discussion of magical training to the music playing. Panchito contently strums his guitar. He has the best friends a bird could hope for, a growing skill in magic, a developing knowledge helpful to his career, and is part of one of the best sounding bands he has ever heard. Life is definitely at a pretty good place for him, and if the smiles and laughter of his friends almost every day is any indication, it is at a pretty good place for them at well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some skill building and our favorite parrot got his part! Hurrah!


	5. Chapter 5

Donald is in the storage room of the theatre looking to find another can of paint. He and the rest of the Caballeros had been spending the afternoon working on the set for the play. His mind wanders as he looks at the selection before him. He had been pretty consistent in attempting to call Della at least once a week on Mondays with the dorm phone. She did not always pick up, back Donald considered that he is doing his part to maintain the relationship. He toys with the idea of inviting her to come to the school to hang out with him and his brothers, an attempt to bridge the divide that existed there. He taps a paint can, lost within thought. A noise from behind causes him to turn. 

“I can’t believe the professor is letting the common riff-raff in. Your what’s wrong with the theatrical world.”

The crow stands there with a sneer plastered across his beak. Donald huffs.

“Sure buddy.”

“What? If you’re not going to speak properly don’t speak at all, loser!”

The crow emphasizes his exclamation with a hard shove, knocking Donald into the paint shelves. The duck recovers quickly while paint cans tumble to the floor. The shelf wobbles behind him as Donald raises his fists.

“What’s the big idea!!?”

Before he can charge forwards, he is whacked in the face by a paint can that the crow tosses at him. He slams back into the shelf and it falls over on to him. The pressure makes it hard to breathe. Paint drips from a broken can onto his bill. His left-hand shakes and the tremor slowly begins to move to the rest of his body as he finds he can not get out from beneath the steel pressing him down. The sound of echoing footsteps throws him back to the ship. The steel beam holds him down as the ship begins to sink and water drips over his nose, mixing with other substances to become thicker and stickier. He had been able to release one of his fellow navy men at the cost of becoming more stuck. Donald fights down tears as panic fills his system. He is going to die here in a couple of inches of water and then go to the bottom ocean in the sinking vessel where his body will never be found. He lets out a shout hoping that another sailor will hear him. But a sob is breaking it up and dampening the sound.

He spits out the foul water that slips into his mouth and tries to draw in another breath to scream more, but he gets more of the nauseating syrupy water in his mouth. The pressure of the steal beam lifts and he is dragged out. Then he is lifted. Donald clings to the soft fabric, burying his face into the feathers of the person that is holding him. The softness is reassuring after the solid, rigid steel of the beam that had been pinning him to the floor of the ship. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

José had been worried when Donald had not come back to the part of the theatre where they were painting. He stands up and tells Panchito that he is heading to the back. He catches sight of the crow walking away with a smug grin and José’s heart rate skyrockets. He rushes to the storage room as he starts hearing gargled yelling. He finds Donald pinned beneath a shelf, eyes glazed over and his entire body shaking. José begins pulling on the shelf and is unable to move it alone. He quickly moves out to the hall and yells for Panchito. The rooster bolts to his side and they move together to shift the shelf. Panchito yanks Donald out and into his arms The duck sobs and tucks his head against Panchito’s shoulder. The rooster looks as lost as José feels as their friend shakes like a leaf in a hurricane. They find a private corner and sit together and whisper reassurances that they are saying half for themselves. Donald slowly seems to recognize them, his tremors shifting to only be his left hand and his breath steadying. José speaks up.

“Donal’. Can you hear us?”

The duck keeps his face hidden away but begins to mumble.

“I’m still alive.”

“Yes, Pato. You are.”

Panchito says gently. José begins to smooth his friend’s feathers down, humming lightly to let his natural magic flow through his fingers and begin to remove some of the drying paint. Donald seems to regain his composure bit by bit. He begins to murmur.

“I was part of the navy. But only for two years. Not a full term.”

Panchito lets out a soft cluck as Donald sucks in a deep breath. José continues to clean off the feathers of his friend.

“I was discharged honorably because of the attack that left me with a tremor in my left hand. Really hard to aim when one of your hands becomes unsteady in any stressful situation. Makes you a risk rather than an asset. I can fight with my fists, but in the navy, that’s not what is needed.”

José pauses his humming to softly ask a question.

“Do you mind talking about the attack? I want to make sure we can avoid doing things that might set off your memory.”

Donald seems to curl up tighter, and the parrot feels bad for asking. The voice of the duck becomes even quieter.

“I got stuck beneath a steel beam. We had been hit in the side, and I was below deck. Someone was stuck with me, and I was able to shift the beam more onto me to allow him to get free. I was stuck for so long. I eventually got out, but my memory is fuzzy. There were so many more explosions and water and blood filled the ship.”

Panchito slowly begins to rock his friend who appears to be fully drained after saying his piece. But telling the story seems to have had a calming effect. José continues to preen the duck with his hands, formulating a proper plan to move forwards. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I not hurt Donald? The answer appears to be no… But, here’s some backstory on the thing that has been here throughout the story. So, payoff I guess. That crow is a yikes!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pecador-evil(or sinful not super clear to me)

Panchito slowly rises when he realizes that Donald has fallen asleep in his arms. He continues to hold tightly to the duck’s and José follows him as he exits. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the crow watching them leave with a self-satisfied smirk. Panchito knows immediately without a doubt that the crow had caused this. His blood begins to boil. A hand on his elbow keeps him from flying into a rage. He looks to José and can see that the parrot also knows who is responsible. 

“Not yet. Let’s take care of Donal’. Your dorm is close, no?”

Panchito sucks down a breath and nods, readjusting his grip on his brother. When they have settled into his room and Donald is wrapped up in blankets, Panchito lets his rage fill his veins.

“I am going to kill that bird. No one gets to do that to my hermanito!”

José leans against the wall with a deep angry frown filling his face. The parrot snarls.

“As much as I would absolutely love to divorce his head from his body, that would spell more trouble for us than he is worth.”

Panchito growls and kicks the ground.

“Then what do we do? This can not go unaddressed. You mess with one Caballero, you mess with us all.”

He spits and stares angrily at the wall. If the parrot could not come up with a satisfactory solution, then he would go off on his own and fight. José breathes and rubs his face. Pachito watches the parrot let go of his emotions

“First we report this incident. Make the professor aware of this pecador crow. Then we trip him up. We’ve got to get him to attack one of us physically where the professor can see, without it looking like we are egging him on.”

“So we are going to set him up?”

“Yes.”

“Do I get to punch his lights out?”

“Only when he throws the first punch. And Panchito. Once he’s down, do not keep going, as much as you might want to. That would support his case, not ours. I’ll also see if I can catch him cheating academically. It seems likely.”

Panchito nods, a little dissatisfied that he will have to wait, but conceding to the knowledge that José knows more about smart plotting. He moves to sit beside his sleeping friend on the floor surrounded by blankets and pillows. Bitterness bubbles across his tongue.

“Donal’ really has it rough.”

Panchito mutters, straightening the blankets. José settles next to the rooster.

“Sim. But, he has us.”

“Si.”

Panchito closes his eyes as José begins to use his hands to preen the rooster’s feathers. He finally lets his anger fade gently away. There is little that can be done right now about the issue. The rooster sighs and relaxes against the wall. Donald curls into his right side and José leans against his left. Sleep begins to pull on him and he slips under. 

\--------------

Donald drums his fingers against his knee as he sits on the half wall by the bus stop. It had been a week since his meltdown. His friends had been very supportive and it had been nice to have finally shared the story with someone. He had not even told Della. Why she had never asked why he had left the navy early, he might never know. He pushes those thoughts away and swings his legs. His sister had agreed to come to the campus and hang out with him and his friends. Donald is only slightly worried because the two had been a little more clingy and defensive since the incident. Currently, Panchito is sitting with an arm thrown around Donald’s shoulder, holding him in a tight side-hug as he talks to José who is on Donald’s other side. He catches sight of the parrot shivering.

“Are you cold Joe?”

José lets out a small laugh.

“A little.”

“Here. I carry around extras since we got stuck in a freak blizzard while on an adventure in the middle of a desert at the equator.”

Donald digs through his bag and passes over an extra sweater. José puts it on with a happy sigh. It droops over his hands, as it is sized to fit over multiple laters and if a bit too big for the parrot. Donald goes back to tapping a rhythm onto his knee. A few minutes later the bus pulls up. He feels Panchito’s hand on his shoulder tighten fractionally. He gives the rooster a quick smile before he stands up to greet his sister as she steps off the bus. Della smiles as he wraps her in a tight hug. He then pulls her over to his brothers.

“You guys remember Della.”

“Sim. Olá, senhorita Della.”

“Hola señorita Della.”

Panchito tips his hat as he stands up and hooks his thumbs through his belt. José gives a little bow. Donald can see that his friends are holding themselves back from rude comments. They had not quite forgiven her for what she had said to him over the break. He hopes that today will help. She is looking at them with an unreadable expression.

“So, I thought it be fun to show off the parts of campus you didn’t see last time and then play some card games and maybe go eat after a little while?”

His brothers had agreed to the plan the previous day, so he worriedly waits for Della’s nods. 

“Sure, Donny. That sounds fine.”

“Excelente! We should go to the bell tower first!”

Panchito crows and the group moves to the bell tower, making small talk. His brothers slowly warm-up but continue to keep an emotional distance from Della. They then head to the cottage. When they arrive at the cottage they sit on the floor and José produces a deck of cards.

“So what tickles your fancy?”

Donald cuts the deck offered to him.

“Spades. I call Panchito for teams.”

He gets two faces of betrayal from his sister and José and a tight hug from a happy rooster. They then move to sit opposite of their teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to heal over old wounds with Della. Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! If you have any questions, I can be found on my tumblr! Hermesserpent-stuff!! Or you can ask them here! Thank you for all of the comments and Kudos! It always brightens my day to receive these!!! I won’t be updating this Friday due to an event that has me busy all day! Hope it’s okay I updated early!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seis-six
> 
> Tontos-fools

“Me and, um, José?”

The parrot nods to let Della know she had gotten the name right. She continues more confidently.

“Me and José are going to mop the floor with you!”

Della smiles at him and José gives her a devilish grin in return. His competitive nature flows over his remaining irritation. Panchito pipes up.

“Good luck with that señorita. Donald is one of the best spade players I’ve ever seen!”

“But he gets the worst hands in cards?”

Della asks, looking vaguely befuddled. Panchito gives his own wolfish grin at this and José starts to deal out the first hand.

“You seem to have forgotten that a key part of the game señorita. Blowing up the moon!”

Donald bursts into a fit of giggles. José smiles warmly at the rooster’s mistake. 

“No, Panchito. Its called shooting the moon.”

Donald gently corrects.

“Senhorita Della, what ‘Chito says is true. We must play cleverly to beat Donal’.”

José says and pops in a stick of gum. She nods seriously in response. The cards have been passed out and each bird checks over their hands. The gentle ribbing seems to have done wonders for relaxing the atmosphere. José watches everyone carefully. He is going to stay true to the words he had said during that phone conversation. He would not forget the wrong she has done to Donald. But if she is genuinely trying, then she is allowed a second chance in his book. This means careful watchfulness mixed in with being somewhat friendly. He can see her hopefulness to connect with them with each glance and smile. Perhaps Donald was being clever in pairing him and Della for this game. The parrot settles in to play.

“Before we start calling tricks, how many points are we playing to?”

Donald asks, organizing the cards in his hand. Della responds.

“I think 500 points is the normal game if there are four players.

“Si.”

Panchito sticks his tongue out, looking over his cards. José waits for the rooster to announce his number.

“Seis.”

José jots it down on a piece of paper provided by Donald. He looks to Della. She puffs out her cheeks in thought.

“Four?”

The parrot nods, jotting it down. He glances back over his hand. Donald leans back with a bubbly laugh. José groans knowing what the laughter means. 

“I’m shooting the moon!”

Panchito lets out a crow and holds out a hand that Donald hi-fives. Della speaks up.

“Don’t worry José, we can do this!”

“Sim senhorita Della. I will put down two points for me. Let us begin, lowest clubs.”

The game begins. Della and José play off each other, working both to get tricks and try to get Donald to take a trick. Panchito covers for Donald, making it so they never can quite force Donald to gain a trick. Della grins as the end the round even though they have fallen behind in points as a team. 

“Don’t worry José, we’ll catch up in no time.”

The parrot shakes his head at her overly positive attitude as he reshuffles the cards.

“We will have to see the cards senhorita.”

“Ha! Look at these tontos Donal’! We shall pull so far ahead they will never catch up.”

“Aw yeah, Panchito! We got this!”

“Don’t count your eggs, Donny!”

“Sim, senhorita Della is right, Pato, we shall overcome you!”

José gets into the friendly banter. Matching grins decorate the four birds’ faces. 

\-------------------------------------

Panchito pulls Donald into a tight hug after the scores had been tallied up for the last hand to comfort his smaller brother through their loss. It had been so close, but the parrot and other duck had managed to snatch up a whole three more points than them. Della is bouncing up and down. José calmly sweeps up the cards. Donald is smiling despite the loss, accepting and returning the hug. Della pauses in her celebration.

“You’re not mad Donny?”

“Nah. We tried hard, but not winning doesn’t mean we didn’t have fun while playing.”

Panchito spins with the duck in his arms, causing the other to let out a startled laugh. The rooster notes Della’s confused face. José stands up and taps his umbrella against the ground. 

“We should, as you Americans say, make like a drum, não?”

Della looks even more confused and Panchito chuckles while releasing Donald from his hug. 

“Si. We should go to Denny’s! Right, Donald?”

The duck nods quickly. Panchito knows that it is one of his friend’s favorite places to eat.

“Sim. Losers get to choose the restaurant. Does that seem fair to you, senhorita Della?”

“Um, yeah. Sure. I like Denny’s anyways.”

Panchito happily smiles and begins leading the group to the restaurant. The rooster briefly reflects on the time they had been spending with Della. It is nice to see her interacting with Donald in a way that is mostly positive. It had lessened his desire to get revenge for Donald’s tears. He can still remember how the duck had looked when he had arrived in Mexico. But she is trying, so he lets his anger fade into the background. They soon arrive at the restaurant, going back and forth about the card game as they arrive. Donald excuses himself to go to the bathroom. The two remaining brothers watch as the smile fades from Della’s face.

“I’ve never seen Donald lose that gracefully? He normally flys off the handle and starts breaking things, and generally is a sore loser.”

Panchito leans forward against the table as she says this. 

“Donal’ can get frustrated when he loses. But we make sure he’s never alone in the loss, singled out against the two of us. Letting the loser pick the restaurant or next game helps smooth things down. It’s important to make sure that the emphasis is on the fun and not the victory.”

Panchito hopes that sharing these tips will help Della understand her own brother better. José nods, relaxing back in his chair. Della speaks up again, looking at her hands. 

“I-I’m glad that he has you guys. You make him smile so much more than he normally does. I’m sorry for being so jealous in the beginning. I’ve never had to really share Donald with other people before, and I guess I thought I was losing him when I saw how happy he was with you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom. My bois give second chances, but they are careful. Also they know Donald well enough to know how to deal with losing. Ive employed similar strategies myself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maninho-little brother 
> 
> Hermanito-little brother

Donald silently stands behind a wall, not wanting to interrupt this moment that is slowly unfolding between his sister and his two best friends. 

“Senhorita Della. We are quite lucky that Donal’ chooses to spend his time with us. That doesn’t mean he does not still hold you tightly in his heart. We would never force him away from you.”

José says, comfortingly and Donald smiles a little to himself. Deciding that he had given them enough time, Donald waddles back to the table and plop himself down beside Della. He takes a page out of Panchito’s book and tosses an arm around her shoulders. The rest of the meal goes smoothly, with light conversation and some laughter. After they all finish they move as a group back to the bus stop. Della gives Donald one last hug before she gets on to the bus and the trio wave to her. It had been nice seeing her. Donald pulls his two brothers into a side hug on either side of him.

“I really appreciate you guys being so nice today.”

His friends glance at each other and return the hug tightly. José speaks up.

“Anything for you maninho. And the fact that she was obviously trying to make up for her mistake helped.”

“Si. We would do most anything for you hermanito. Including being nice to señorita Della or señor Scrooge.”

Panchito gives him a hearty wink and Donald softly laughs. They stand there for a little while enjoying the calm, happy atmosphere that rests between them. Eventually, they split up to go back to their dorms, agreeing to meet at the theatre the next day to work on some set pieces together. 

Donald grips his book bag tightly, trying to still his trembling hand. Things had been okay since the incident, with the trio always sticking together while working on set pieces and trying to stay in front of the professor. Panchito and José had shared their plan with him and he had tentatively agreed to annoy the crow. Up to now, it had been small petty things like walking slowly in front of him and chewing a bit obnoxiously when the crow is nearby. These small things seem to majorly impact the crow. His irritation had visibly been growing with each passing day.

Donald enters the building and immediately locates José and Panchito working on some of José’s lines. He joins them. The crow is nearby staring with vexation as Panchito lets out a loud crow. Donald gives the taller bird a smile as he is pulled into a tight hug. He then begins helping the parrot review his lines, taking up the lines of the male lead while Panchito cycles through everyone else in the scene. This service a double purpose, letting José practice saying his lines with the appropriate emotions without reading from the script while extremely annoying the crow. The trio had found that hearing Donald say the crow’s lines drove the dark bird up the wall. It had become somewhat of a game to see how much they could needle him before the went home. Donald knows that the other bird is very close to breaking down in front of the professor. It is just a matter of time.

\------

José grins at his friends as they arrive at the beach. The had decided to take the weekend to relax after taking several exams. They walk for a while after getting off the bus at the stop near the beach, hoping to reach an area with fewer people. They eventually arrive at an inlet that is devoid of life, except for the occasional seagull flying and fish splashing. Donald drops his stuff into the sand and then rushes into the water, waves soon soaking the duck. José lets out a soft laugh and begins to set up the umbrella with Panchito’s help. The rooster’s hands start to glow, and sand begins to shift. A perfectly sized hole forms and José puts the umbrella into it. It fills back in with dirt. The parrot pops open the umbrella and spreads out a towel to lay on. He drops himself down onto his stomach, tugging the jacket that he is still borrowing from Donald to better cover his arms. 

Panchito runs around, kicking up clouds of sand and then forcing them into different shapes. The rooster had said he would be working on being able to manipulate dirt into bigger objects and make them move how he wanted. Donald is splashing around in the freezing water, pulling up some of the waves into arches and letting them crash back down over him with a happy laugh. José breaths and looks out at the sand that shimmers in the sunlight. He focuses focus on the magic in his amulet and pulls the light from the sand into the shadow of the umbrella, twisting it and solidifying it. It is much harder to manipulate the light inside of the shadows He stretches out a hand and spear lands in it. He forces it to shink into a dagger and then expand into a sword. 

José twists more light and focuses on not having the created be as solid, creating a softly glowing blanket. Panchito runs past him, with a large sand bull chasing him down. The rooster takes the parrot’s newly made light blanket and shakes it in front of the sand creature. José laughs sitting up as Panchito spins out of the way. Donald shouts encouragement as the rooster leaps over the bull. The parrot claps as Panchito twists in the sand. Donald draws up water into a large wave and throws the water at the bull. Panchito grits his beak and holds the form of the bull, laughing as he succeeds. The trio shift into fighting each other with the powers of the amulets. It takes a lot of concentration from each of them to be both careful and accurate with their magical constructions. José spits out sand and forms a solid shield as seawater crashes in a wave over him. The parrot laugh, creating hundreds of small pellets of light and then tossing them at his friends to either be blocked or to harmlessly bounce off of their feathers. The group slowly grows tired and then fall onto the ground and relax in the sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the plan is forming against that dastardly crow. He will get his due. Also beach episode that Ive been hinting at for what feels like forever. The bois are getting some of that sweet sweet training in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es genial! Pato!- This is great! Duck!

Panchito yawns, relaxing beneath their shared umbrella. Creating constructs out of something as loose of sand took a lot of energy. Donald sits partially in the water and partially on the land, the tide having come in since they had come to the inlet. Panchito hums as he buries his hands into the loose sand. José blows a bubble, contentment pouring from his expression. The rooster sits up, shaking loose a bit of the sand. They had about an hour before they had to head back to the bus stop. He pokes Donald’s shoulder.

“Can we build a sandcastle?”

Donald gives him a tired smile as he nods and begins to wet sand and pile up the clumps. Panchito carefully shapes the clumps and works on a moat. José soon joins them. While all are tired, there is something cathartic to building up the castle without using any powers. It slowly takes shape as they chatter to each other, talking about classes and plans for the future. Panchito brings up that he will not be going home for the spring break. José also talks about how he would be staying once more on campus. Donald pats down sand on one side of the structure.

“Maybe I could ask if you could come back to my place and go on a couple of adventures? If you’d guys like for me to try?”

Panchito’s eyes widen, sparkling in excitement at the prospect of adventuring again. 

“Could you hermanito? Do you think they would let us?”

“Yeah, I mean Della seemed to really enjoy hanging out with you guys last week. She talked about it during our last phone call.”

Panchito glances to José, who is sporting a contemplative look. 

“If you get agreement from senhor Scrooge and senhorita Della, then I would love to be able to adventure with you.”  
Donald nods at this, scooping up a handful of water to dampen some sand. Panchito continues to work on expanding the moat to go beyond the castle and become a vast network of canals. José adds small clumps of sand at various places on the canals, claiming them as houses and stores of a wider city beyond the castle. Occasionally Donald would get up to go hunting for small shells or twigs of driftwood to add accents to the castle and the slowly growing sand city. José often goes with him and uses the shells as windows.

The parrot lets out a soft yawn at the same time as Donald, making the two laugh tiredly. Panchito shakes his head at his tired friends. He stands up to stretch and start packing away the umbrella. The trio trudged back to the bus stop, yawning all along away. Donald falls asleep on the journey back. Panchito carries his duck friend as José returns the umbrella to the rental agency near campus. The duo then goes back to Panchito’s dorm, deciding that waking Donald would only make the tired duck miserable. The rooster smiles as the parrot helps him shift Donald into a comfortable position. His green brother yawns again and soon follows the duck off into the land of sleep. Panchito watches over the two of them and feels a strong protective urge to make sure nothing ever happened to hurt them. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Donald bounces into the theatre excited to tell his friends the good news. He passes right by the crow and joins the other two on stage where they are putting the finishing touches on a large backdrop prop. 

“Guys! Unca Scrooge agreed! You can come over for spring break!”

The duck bounces up and down and Panchito’s eyes alight. Before wither of his friends can stop him, the rooster lets out a grito and lifts up Donald.

“Esto es genial! Pato!”

Donald erupts into laughter. José lets loose a few soft chuckles while gently reprimanding Panchito.

“You need to calm down meu amigo.”

“What he needs to do is shut his beak! He is a nuisance.”

Donald glares at the crow as Panchito gently puts him down.

“Excuse me? I know he was being loud but that is pretty harsh.”

The crow scowls.

“Haven’t I told you, dimwit? Don’t bother talking if you cant speak clear enough for others to understand.”

Donald watches as Panchito puffs up.

“We understand him just fine.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you do. Weirdos can always understand each other. Now get your self and your two small, amicos, or whatever, and get out of my theatre! Or else!”

José raises an eyebrow. 

“Your theatre?”

Donald can see the weeks of annoyance begin to bubble up in the crow. Every small little thing they have done to mess with his head is quickly rushing to the surface. This last comment seems to have taken the crow over the edge and he rushes at the parrot. Panchito sidesteps into the way of the crow taking the hit to the stomach. Donald can see the rage flowing through his taller friend as the rooster bobs and weaves around the crow’s flying fists. A few connect, drawing blood from Panchito’s beak. The professor is rushing from the back of the theatre. 

Panchito lands a fist on the crow’s beak and knocks him down in one hit. The smaller bird leaps back up and lands a cutting kick to the rooster’s middle. Panchito grabs the leg as it passes him and uses it to toss the crow back down. José grabs the rooster while Donald quickly wraps his arms around the crow to restrain the darker bird as he starts to rise. Panchito snarls and the crow screeches and struggles against Donald’s hold, scratching his talons against the duck’s legs. Pain burns his legs as blood begins to bubble. Unfortunately for the raging crow, he has a lot of experience holding onto unwieldy struggling items. Panchito growls as José hugs his middle to keep him from acting on the bloodlust that shines in the rooster’s eyes.

“Don’t you dare assault mis hermanos!”

The crow shrieks as Panchito speaks. The professor finally reaches the four, concern and anger clear on his face. 

“What is the meaning of this Crowford?!  
“These cretins should not even be here!! They are a stain on the name of theatre!”

“That is enough!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baddaboom the fight with the crow has occurred! Thank you for reading! All of the support for this story has been really nice! Thank you for the comments and kudos! I really enjoy the feedback! We still have a lot more story beats to get to so get ready my dudes, its going to get wild!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias señor-thank you very much sir

José watches as the crow snaps his beak shut at the professor’s words. Donald continues to hold onto the volatile bird while the parrot continues to cling to Panchito. The roster is shaking slightly in anger. The professor is staring daggers at the two.

“Now, I want an explanation for this abhorrent behavior!” 

Panchito sags against José, some of his anger beginning to peter out. 

“He attacked José. I couldn’t just stand by!”

“I wouldn’t have done anything if you could just be silent and not come in here, where you don’t belong, you stupid rooster!”

“Crowford! I gave them my permission to be here. If you can’t handle other people, perhaps this is not the degree for you. I already heard about the incident with Donald here but didn’t act because I was not there to witness it. This kind of behavior is shameful. I’m removing you from the program and will be talking to the heads of the university to see what they think. Flighton university is not a place for brawling and picking petty fights. Get out.”

Donald releases the crow whose face has slowly warped into one of absolute devastation. José feels no pity. The crow staggers out of the theatre, and once he is out the door, the parrot begins to attend to his friend’s injuries. He wipes away blood and applies bandages. The rooster looks fairly satisfied with himself and Donald is projecting an aura of calm that he had not held within the theatre since the incident. The three sit on the edge of the stage. The professor apologizes to the trio for not fully believing them before, but the three birds shrug it off, just happy that the crow will not be able to return. José knows this event will likely lead to expulsion from the university and probably spell the ruin of the crow’s career in theatre. 

The parrot slumps against Donald as they sit. Panchito rests against his other side and they all breathe in the calm atmosphere that has settled into the air. One obstacle down for the year. Panchito slowly starts to talk again, bringing forward a happy tone to the group. José closes his eyes, stress bubbling away as he sits close to his brothers. Once they all feel comfortable enough they rise together from the edge of the stage and go back to working on the set. 

The next day they find out that the understudy of the crow has become the new male lead, and the crow has been kicked out from the university. The new lead was nice and the trio helped make sure he was completely ready during the week leading up to spring break. They also managed to finish creating the set and had moved on to costume creation. While José is the best at stitching of the three, the other two could do basic stitches and repair the costumes if anything happened fairly quickly. The duck and rooster picked up the skill in their past after ripping up so many of their own pieces of clothing. 

\--------------------------------------

Panchito taps a steady rhythm against his knee as the three Caballeros sit on the bus on the way to Donald’s.He silent reviews the guidelines that Donald had told them before they had gotten onto the bus. The butler knew about Donald’s powers, but not their’s. Bringing up in front of Scrooge is a big no-no and it should also be avoided around Della. He slows the tapping as the bus pulls up to the stop. They all get up and begin the trek up to the mansion, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Donald knocks on the door, and the butler that Panchito knows is called Duckworth from Donald, opens it. 

“Ah, you have arrived. Master Scrooge and Mistress Della got caught up in their recent venture. They should be home any day now.”

Panchito feels his heart clench at the sad understanding nod that Donald gives. José throws an arm around his shoulder. 

“Thanks Duckworth. We’re going to my room to settle in.”

“I can make up two guestrooms.”

Panchito looks to José and the two of them share agreement.

“Muchas gracias señor. But José and I will be fine sleeping in Donald’s room.”

“I’ve got enough sleeping bags for the three of us, but more pillows would be nice.”

“I will see to it, master Donald.”

The three then make their way upstairs to deposit their bags inside of the duck’s room. Donald pulls out the sleeping bags and Panchito helps him set them up. The duck still seems a little sad. The rooster notes that there is no bed, only a hammock strung up in the corner. He sits down on one of the chairs in the room, pulling out his guitar. Donald pulls out a foldable chair from his closet and plops onto it. The open closet displays multiple instruments.

“May I?” 

The parrot asks indicating the acoustic guitar. Donald nods and José gently lifts it. Panchito pulls out his own guitar and begins to strum as Donald picks up a tambourine to softly tap. The duck starts singing first. 

“Black Coffee, blue mornin. Toast is burnin' and the rain keeps pourin'. Bad feeling I'm losing you. Black Coffee, green envy. Jealous of the way that you used to love me. Bad feeling, I'm losing you.”

The music seems to be warming Donald back into a smile. Panchito can feel bitterness on his tongue towards his friend’s family at not being here for him. But he lets the feeling fade away, not wanting to poison the song or mood with his own sourness. José hums along but the two birds let Donald sing the song alone. 

“I don't know if I can live without you. I don't know if I can understand it. Don't know if I can, know if I can. If I could only think of one good reason, to make this crazy love affair worth leaving. Oh, you know that I would, you know that I would.”

Panchito glances at José who is smiling lightly at their friend, strumming the guitar slowly. The trio play through the song and then move onto something with a faster beat, laughing and singing together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the crow’s life is ruined permanently. That’s an oof chief. Also Donald’s family not being there for him is a common theme. Sorry guys. The song at the end is one I really enjoy called Black Coffe by Lacy J Dalton. Im trying to make a playlist with all of the songs sung in this story under the name of the first story on youtube if anyone is interested!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento-I’m sorry
> 
> Sinto muito- I’m sorry
> 
> Malhumorado- grumpy
> 
> Não! Não hoje-No! Not today!

Donald yawns and stretches as he wakes up the next day. He blinks slowly at the sight of José smothering Panchito with a pillow as the rooster attempts to struggle out and crow. He lets out a soft chuckle. He is dragged into the fight when the parrot pauses to look at him and Panchito grabs ahold of the duck’s ankles. The three begin to playfully fight each other, laughing and cutting up. They create quite the ruckus. A sudden knock at the door causes them all to freeze and look up at the now open door. Uncle Scrooge stands in the doorway with a frown.

“Laddies, some good people are tryin’ tae sleep.”

Donald blinks at the tired-looking older duck from his pinned position at the bottom of the fighting pile. Panchito rolls off and lets out an embarrassed noise.

“Lo siento… We got carried away.”

José nods as he sits up.

“Sinto muito.”

Uncle Scrooge just sighs tiredly and shakes his head as he walks away. Donald throws a hand over his bill to suppress a laugh. Panchito looks at him, a bright gleam shimmering in his eyes. José lets out a muffled snort.

“I’ve never seen him look like such a cranky old man.”

Donald says with a stuttered laugh. 

“Si. He seemed pretty, er, malhumorado?”

“Grumpy.”

José translates while he stands up and stretches. He then holds out a hand and helps Donald to his feet. Panchito bounces up to stand beside his two friends. Donald leads them out of the room to head downstairs to grab food. Thunder rumbles in the sky as rain gently begins to tap at the windows. They arrive in the dining room and Duckworth enters to tell them that breakfast would be ready soon. The trio sits together at one end of the table, talking quietly amongst themselves. They talk over what new song they want to try to learn together next. 

Della stumbles into the room, rubbing her eyes. Donald knows they had probably gotten back in the dark early hours of the morning. She slumps onto the table and looks on the edge of sleep. 

“Señorita Della, are you okay?”

Panchito asks, tapping his fingers against the table Della looks at him and yawns.

“I got back late. You know you can just call me Della right?”

Donald can see that the rooster and parrot look uncomfortable with the idea. Duckworth reenters the room, effectively cutting off any awkwardness by supplying food to everyone. They all thank him and begin to dig in. Donald winces as Della slumps into her plate, embarrassed for Della that she is showing this side to his brothers.

“Dells, wake up. Maybe you should go back to bed.”

“But I wanted to hang out with you all…”

She whines lightly as she sits back up. Donald glances at his friends who are looking to her with worried faces. 

“Maybe we can go to the living room and senhorita Della can lay down while we play cards. That way she can rest but still be “hanging” with us.”

José says gently. Donald nods in agreement with idea. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

José lets out a soft hum that allows him to use his magic to pull out a deck of cards from his pocket as they enter the living room. Della falls onto the couch and starts snoring not long after. The parrot muffles a laugh at the sight. The three friends sit around the coffee table and begin to play a simple game quietly. Donald sticks his tongue out, clearly thinking over his hand. Panchito twitches where he sits, beating a rhythm against the table. Rain thuds against the roof, providing white noise background. José watches as the rooster slowly begins to devolve into pure jittering. 

“Can we do something else? Maybe go outside?”

The rooster whispers, clearly getting agitated after sitting still for too long. José pulls a face at the thought of running around in the rain and jokingly responds.

“You expect me to go out into the rain to catch a cold? Não! Não hoje!”

The parrot whispers back grinning at Panchito. He can sense what is coming next. The rooster bounces to his feet and snatches up the parrot, sending both of their hands of cards flying. José chokes down a wild burst of laughter as his friend bolts outside while carrying him. Donald is not far behind, and they are soon splashing up puddles and getting soaked by the rain. José gets down and the three begin to play an aggressive game of tag. Donald ends up going face-first into a puddle and breaks into laughter when Panchito flops down to be right beside him. It is nice to be interacting like this. José had been a little worried upon seeing the sheer size of Donald’s house, wondering how being in this richer environment might affect his brothers. But his worries had been for not as everything is as it has always been between the three. 

After a little while, Della comes out, with far more energy than she had displayed that morning. Donald pulls her into the muddy game of tag and the four-run around the yard, ducking around trees and splashing through puddles. Laughter pieces the sky, louder than the sound of the droplets smacking the ground and their feathers. They are met at the door by Duckworth with towels and a cocked eyebrow. José thanks the man as he begins to dry off his feathers. He notices that Panchito is doing a poor job. The parrot whistles and the rooster turns to him and holds out his own towel while bending down. José gets Panchito’s back neck feathers and wipes the rooster’s face. Della laughs at the two of them and they respond with stuck out tongues. Donald stands to the side, shaking his head. Following their clean up and dry off, they walk into the living room. Plopping down on the couch as a group Donald tosses the clicker to José. The parrot rolls through the channels and then settles on a mindless TV drama. Panchito leans against his left side with a tired huff, having run the most out of all of them. Donald is on his right with Della seated between him and the arm of the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff stuff. I wanted to give the boys a break. Also, you probably picked it up, but I wanted to clarify. Panchito and José are using senhorita and señorita to distance themselves emotionally from Della. Mostly because of the incident in the previous story. I’ve done stuff like this to remind myself to be careful. I do believe in forgiveness and second chances, but I also think that you have a right to be wary of the individual. Just because you forgive someone doesn’t give them the right to act in a way that is repeatedly damaging. Especially in the case of Della and Scrooge, where the damage was more emotional so Panchito and José are placing a barrier up using titles so that the two ducks can’t hurt them when they’ve shown the ability to hurt their own relative. You can love and forgive someone, which is a display of mercy and kindness. But that doesn’t mean they go unpunished and are allowed repeat offenses. I dunno if this makes sense to people. I tend to project onto characters and I wanted to explain myself here. Thank you for reading this monster of an author’s note.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por quê?-Why? 
> 
> Ela gosta de superstições, gatos pretos e bonecas de vodu. Sinto uma premonição, aquela garota vai me fazer cair.-She likes superstitions, black cats and voodoo dolls. I feel a premonition, that girl will make me fall
> 
> La tela de la araña, la uña del dragón. Te lleva a los infiernos, ella es tu adicción.- The spider web, the dragon's claw. Takes you to hell, she's your addiction.
> 
> Ela vai fazer você tirar a roupa e dançar na chuva! Ela vai fazer você viver sua vida louca, mas vai tirar sua dor, como uma bala no seu cérebro, vamos lá- She will make you undress and go dancing in the rain! She will make you live your crazy life, but it will take your pain away, like a bullet in your brain, come on!

The second day Panchito wakes with the sun. Not too long after this there is banging on the door.

“Up and at ‘em laddies! Adventures callin’!”

A thick Scottish accent punches through the solid wood of the door. The rooster gently shakes his friends and they get up. The trio gets ready, picking up the bags that each had separately created for adventures. Panchito has his bag from the adventures in college, with an extra bag of dirt, snacks, water, and some extra rope. He makes sure his lasso is on his belt. José twirls his umbrella and checks his lighter. Panchito knows that the parrot has a bag full of medical supplies that he had transferred from his normal bag. Donald pulls a bag out of his closet that he opens to check over the contents. The rooster catches sight of extra jackets and a blanket or two. Donald shuts it and hefts it onto his back. He gives them a half-grin.

“Ready buckos?”

“Si! Let’s do this!”

“Sim!!”

The trio exit into the hall and move downstairs to meet up with the other two. One exciting plane ride later on Della’s Cloudslayer and they arrive at a remote location in northern Europe. They land and Scrooge leads them to the start of their adventure. The old duck begins to explain why they are there.

“There is say of a dragon’s horde up on that yon mountain. Local myth is that no one has onto the for a thousand years.”

“Oh? Por quê?”

José asks as they approach an arch that stands at the base of the mountain over a path. Scrooge pauses looking up at the arch.

“I suspect it has somethin’ tae do with that. The legend that the first to walk onto the path will release the dragon from the ancient sealing spell.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t do it? It seems like inviting too much trouble.”

Donald mumbles, anxiously staring up at the arch. Della laughs.

“You worry too much! Anything would be long dead by now. Here I’ll show you.”

The female duck then proceeds to push Donald through the arch, to the other duck’s loud protest. Panchito notices José shudder. The rooster whispers as they walk behind the rest of the group that is now traveling along the path.

“Somethin wrong?” 

“When Donald went beneath the arch, there was a pulse of magic. I think the legend is far more real than Senhor Scrooge gives it credit. There something altered around Donald. We need to stick close to him.”

Panchito nods and the two birds step to stand on either side of their duck brother, the trio walking close behind Della and Scrooge. Panchito hums distractedly, José picks up the tune, singing the Portuguese lyrics they had written to the newly popular song.

“Ela gosta de superstições, gatos pretos e bonecas de vodu. Sinto uma premonição, aquela garota vai me fazer cair.”

Panchito starts singing the official Spanish version of the song.

“La tela de la araña, la uña del dragón. Te lleva a los infiernos, ella es tu adicción.”

“Ela vai fazer você tirar a roupa e dançar na chuva! Ela vai fazer você viver sua vida louca, mas vai tirar sua dor, como uma bala no seu cérebro, vamos lá!” 

The parrot picks back up in Portuguese. Then they move to the chorus, singing the English lyrics so that Donald has an easier time jumping in. 

“Upside, inside out. She's livin' la vida loca. She'll push and pull you down.Livin' la vida loca. Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha. She will wear you out. Livin' la vida loca. Come on! Livin' la vida loca. Come on! She's livin' la vida loca!”

\--------------------------------------

Donald smiles as Della hops into singing with them. Uncle Scrooge looks distinctively irritated by the singing but says nothing. Donald feels like this is probably because he is far outnumbered by cheerfully singing birds. They hop from song to song as they wind up the path. Donald lets his voice swell and bellow out, confident with his brothers at his side. In the midst of the tenth song, the tune is interrupted by a piercing roar. Donald tenses and his left hand slowly begins to shake. José frowns and clenches his umbrella and shifts closer to Donald. Panchito grips his lasso looking to the sky. The trees begin to tremble. Donald forms a fist. Scrooge has a look of worry pass over his face as the sound of the wind increases. A large shadow passes above, and Donald can smell fire and suffocating smoke. Suddenly a large dragon descends atop of the group of five. Its dark red scales shimmer as sunlight bounces off of the large beast Donald gets ready to fight. The dragon roars and begins to speak with a thick gargling voice.

“I am Attor Kiefer, the firedrake! Brave champion, you have released me! Your nerves must be made of steel. You shall join my horde!”

It leaps forwards, snatching up Donald and then hurtling upwards. The duck chokes on the air being forced out. He coughs before he starts kicking and punching as best he can. He can see Panchito and José clinging to the rooster’s lasso that is hooked around Attor’s hind leg. The dragon climbs higher and higher and Donald closes his eyes as his ears pop and his stomach clenches. He clings tightly to the claws holding him, fear of falling crashing suddenly through him. He can hear Panchito yelling and he cracks open an eye to see that the dragon seems to have finally noticed the added weight. It kicks and dives towards the ground loosening the hold of the lasso. Donald shrieks as his friends fall into the trees of the mountainside. Bile fills his throught as he sees them disappear into the green. His brothers are gone. Maybe they survived the fall but, at this height, even though the dragon had dropped down significantly, it seems like wishful thinking. Donald continues to howl, broken fear and pain spilling into his vocals. The dragon reaches the top of the mountain and dives into a large cave. The duck is released and he rolls across the large cavern’s floor. He shifts up into a fight position. The dragon looms over him with a large grin.

“So, brave champion, why have to come? For the thrill of battle? For the taste of riches?”

“Would you take a family trip as an answer?” 

Donald responds with a growl. The dragon looks taken aback.

“Look Attor, you dropped my brothers, likely giving them severe injuries. I’m going out to find them, so move or be moved.”

The duck snaps, not letting his mind dwell on the idea that they are dead and not just injured. The dragon looks at him appraisingly. 

“You will have to beat me to leave this cave. You broke my spell, and I want to know your true intentions on this mountain. I doubt you can beat me alone.”

Donald can hear the confidence and malice filling the final sentence turning it into a very clear threat. Donald curls his fist, left hand still trembling. He growls and rushes forwards throwing fists at any piece of hide he can hit. The duck is tossed back. He rolls, teeth clacking painfully onto his tongue, head starting to pound painfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everybody! I’m siked for this side quest with the dragon and I hope you guys like it. Im posting the next installment today with this installment because I will not be here this friday or the next friday! Sorry guys!


	13. Chapter 13

José pulls the surrounding sunlight into a smooth ramp, gently guiding him and Panchito down to the ground. They were close to the top of the mountain. The parrot quickly glances up watching the dragon disappear into cave at the top of the mountain. Panchito hops to his feet, drawing his lasso back into a loop on his belt. The parrot rises and readjusts his hold on his umbrella.

“We have to get Donal’. That dragon took him to that cave up there.”

José points with his umbrella. Panchito nods, a serious expression darkening his face. The two take off at a quick pace, none of the pleasant atmosphere that they had shared before. A little into they agree that Scrooge and Della are far too behind to see them using magic. Panchito forms Sierra and the two ride on her back up the mountain. As they approach the cave, José winces at a loud, earth shuddering roar from inside the cave. The two duck as the dragon flys out of the cave with air churning wing beats. The large beast soars overhead, heading down to the forest lining the mountainside. As the dragon gets further away, José finds his voice again.

“That could be good or bad. We can get in the cave but the dragon leaving could mean Donal’s incapacitated.”

Panchito nods, still uncharacteristically quiet. The parrot worriedly looks at his friend and pats his back. They move together to the mouth of the cave and carefully step into the darkness, hand tightly linked. Suddenly they are falling, the ground a steep slope, plunging them down into the abyss. Panchito is still holding on to him, which is the only thing keeping José from screaming out into the blackness. As the angle becomes less severe light appears. The two tumble into the cavern. José catches sight of large mounds of treasure. A muffled sob alerts them both to the location of Donald, who is buried in one the mounds. The duck is bleeding from scratches on his bill and face. His eyes are unseeing, with panicked breaths escaping his lungs. 

Panchito dashes forwards and tugs their brother free. Donald latches onto him, much like he had in the back of the theatre. Panchito begins to whisper reassurances while holding the duck close. Donald sucks in deep breathes, José giving him steady commands to breathe in and the out. When the duck finally blinks and is aware the trio starts the long, steep climb back out of the cave. 

A sudden displacement of air causes all three Caballeros to tumble back down to the gold-filled cave. The dragon looms once more above them. Panchito rises, and José notices that he is not putting any weight on his left leg. Donald remains on the ground, arms wrapped around his ribcage. José feels a scrape bleeding on his right arm. If they had to fight, the parrot is not confident in their ability.

“Who are these intruders? Fools or brave hearts?”

The dragon growls out, voice reverberating off the walls. Donald sits up with a cough and wince. The duck responds.

“These are my brothers. Back off you big lizard.”

José watches the dragons face shift from haughty contempt to deep interest. The parrot is not sure which he prefers. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Panchito winces as he shifts slightly, accidentally putting weight on the ankle he is fairly sure he sprained. The dragon appears to be appraising them. It had flown in carrying a dead animal and some sort of bush, both of which are laying against the wall of the large cavern. Panchito is not happy with their odds at this point but is willing to push forward to keep his friends safe. Donald is still on the ground, sitting up and clutching his ribs. 

“Brothers? The three of you look nothing alike.”

Panchito growls at the dragon’s questioning tone.

“We are birds of a feather! I will let no more harm befall mis hermanitos!”

The rooster shoots back, chest puffed out. He ignores the pain arcing up his leg. José nods along with his statement, moving to stand in front of Donald. 

“So you are three brave hearts with a bond of friendship so deep it has become a brotherhood. Truly a rarity worth keeping. You may stay.”

Panchito and José blink as the large creature turn away back to the carcass and bush. Donald collapses back into a laying position with a groan. José moves over to him and slowly begins addressing the duck’s injuries while Panchito watches the dragon breath fire on the carcass warily. Donald mumbles an explanation for the two.

“This dragon, Attor, apparently wants to understand why we are on the mountain and collect people as part of his horde? I tried to fight my way out before, but he’s a really good fighter. I don’t think, in our current state, we can attempt that. I don’t want any of you getting more hurt.”

The duck winces as antiseptic is wiped across his bill. Panchito nods and lets himself be pulled down by José who has deemed it safe enough to have three of them sitting. He hisses as his sprained ankle is prodded and wrapped up. The parrot then pokes Donald’s chest, earning a yelp from the duck.

“No broken bones, just a lot of bruises on you two.”

“So good to have a healer in a party, no? Do you know any healing spells?”

The three startle as the dragon speaks above them. Panchito shifts José a little closer to himself, not happy with the burning eyes that are staring piercingly at his friend. Donald glares back up at the creature. José simply glances up, eyes sharp but wearing a polite smile of interest.

“No. I do not.”

Panchito is unsure of how to feel about the calm tone José holds. The dragon leans down, bumping its muzzle against the parrot and sniffing. Panchito stiffens, dread filling him at the creature, smelling so strongly of fire and ash, being so close. Attor straightens back up. 

“But you have strong ties to magic. More so than the other two. Interesting.”

The dragon then stands and goes back over to the cooked meat, eating the entire animal on its own. José stares pensively at the beast before standing and walking closer, moving too fast for Panchito to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh whats this dragon thinking?? Why did it not attack the other two??? Mysterious...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zauberer Kleiner- Magician little one
> 
> fim do mundo. Compreendo- end of the world. Understand. 
> 
> Kleinen- little ones

Donald looks on with worry as his friend approaches the dragon. 

“What exactly is you plan here?”

The parrot says in an even voice. Donald grits his teeth to hold down a yell of worry, concerned that any noise will irritate the beast and cause it to snap at his friend. Attor pauses its eating.

“I thought I made it clear. You are part of my horde now. You may do as you please, as long as it is within the confines of my home. I will care for you as I have cared for all my things.”

Donald feels anger bubble in his stomach, overriding his sensibility.

“We’re not just items you can keep! We have lives to get back to!”

“What makes you think I’ll leave a world out there for you to return to, Mutigherzig Kleiner? I have vast powers at my command. I can raise armies from their eternal slumber, drag boulders from the sky, fell men like wheat in the harvest. Kingdoms and empires trembled and collapsed beneath my wing beats. The world shall rue the day that it decided to have the Tres Amici freeze Attor! They should have killed me and now the world shall shatter with their mistake!!”

The dragon makes its way towards Donald as it makes it speech, the air filling with various glowing swirls of magic. The air is thick with threat and the duck can feel his feathers fluffing up in fear. Suddenly, José is before him, blocking the imposing dragon’s view. 

“You are clearly powerful, and you have done strong deeds in the past, but the world is not as it was, Attor. Before you fly out there to make enemies of a world whose history carries you as a myth, perhaps, you should let us explain things to you.”

The dragon blinks, magic retracting back. Donald breaths out a breath he had been holding leaning against Panchito. Attor hums in thought. Then he sits on the ground, head resting on the floor right in front of the trio. His tail loops behind them, encircling and entrapping the trio. Donald shivers as the dragon stares piercing into their eyes. José sits down beside Donald while the duck is still leaning against Panchito. 

“Tell me, Zauberer Kleiner, what has changed in the grander world?” 

Donald rubs his aching ribs, hand trembling slightly at the stress curling in his gut.

“My name is José and I want you to swear that in exchange for teaching you about the world, you won’t attack people and bring fim do mundo. Compreendo?”

The dragon tilts its head, eyes lazily looking at the group. Donald can see the unease in both of his brothers. He still feels clingy from the flashback induced by being buried neck-deep in a pile of gold. José is leaning against him and Donald can feel slight trembling from the parrot. The dragon puffs out a small bit of smoke, seeming to think over José’s words.

“I’ll take your deal, Zauberer José, if, and only if, you agree to stay here without trying to escape. All three of you. It would be foolish of me not to take advantage to learn of the new world before I seek out its destruction.”

\----------------------------------------------

José glances at his friends, taking in their injuries and feels the burning gaze of the dragon. He looks back to the creature, the decision made. He nods.

“Yes. We will resign here without escaping for now as long as you do not start attacking the outside world.”

The dragon hums in acknowledgment. The parrot feels his hands twitch out of nervousness, internally wanting to do something with them.

“So Kleinen, what has changed in the world?”

José recognizes the shift in tone, from threatening and bargaining, to coyly sweet. He can feel the conman nature of the dragon, but he knows that he needs to play along to keep as many people as possible safe. Perhaps Scrooge and Della can help them later on, but for now, the parrot plans on keeping the dragons focus with his best skill. Talking. He begins by talking about the general structure of the world, explaining how the empires and kingdoms have mostly faded away to democracy and republics. During his long speech, Donald shifts slightly in front of him and José begins to preen the duck’s head feathers with his hands. Panchito has moved lean against his side, hand digging into the dirt. He takes comfort in the closeness. The dragon occasionally interrupts with a question that leads José into a deeper explanation. When he comes to a subject of general world structure he is unsure of, the parrot admits to it and asks his brothers to help. They can normally fill the gaps in knowledge.

The parrot eventually feels his voice beginning to crack and strain. He coughs into his elbow, silently wishing for some water to help with his dry mouth. Donald looks back at him in worry. The dragon blinks as José pauses and tries to recover a little. Attor raises his head from the floor.

“You have been explaining for a while Kleinen. Perhaps you all should eat and head to sleep.” 

With that, the dragon stands and stretches. He gestures with his head to the far end of the cave.

“Youll find water over there and the bush has berries that are edible.” 

The dragon then moves to the piles of gold and begins to root through the piles of treasure. José stands up and he and Donald haul Panchito up. The rooster tries to walk on his own but stumble and crys out. Donald tucks under his left side and José takes his right. They move as a unit to the water. They sit down beside the small stream. Panchito is still eerily silent for the rooster. José hates the look of distress painted both of their faces. Donald slips his hand into the water and it glows softly. 

“It’s safe.”

José nods at the duck’s words, dipping his hands into water and cups it. Panchito pulls out a few of the snacks he had brought and they eat while sticking near the water. The parrot thinks of how to lighten the spirits of his friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have a deal with the dragon. Wonder if our parrot boi can talk them out of this situation.


	15. Chapter 15

Panchito taps his leg irritated with himself that he cannot move on his own and his friends having to help him move around. He twitches, wanting to move and do something. José sits beside him and wraps an arm around his middle. The parrot begins to softly whisper a song a clear attempt to improve the spirits of the group. 

“Rising up, back on the street. Did my time, took my chances. Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet, just a man and his will to survive.”

Donald picks up the song, singing it stronger than the parrot is able to, but keeps low. José shifts to drumming the beat with one hand on the floor of the cave.

“So many times it happens too fast. You change your passion for glory. Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past. You must fight just to keep them alive.”

Panchito feels a smile slip across his face as José elbows him teasingly in the ribs. He whispers back the next lines the softest voice he can manage.

“It's the eye of the tiger. It's the thrill of the fight. Rising up to the challenge of our rival. And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night. And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger.”

The song manages to lift his mood from the pit it had been in since Donald had been dragged off into the sky.

“Oh thank goodness. I thought we had lost you to brooding. That’s obviously my job.”

Donald teases.

“I’m just worried.”

Panchito shoots back, bumping his head against José’s. The parrot pats him sympathetically. Donald nods. 

“I am too. There’s not much we can do right now though.” 

The group lets out a collective sigh. Panchito glances back at the dragon who seems to be pulling out pattered rugs and bolts of silk. The rooster wraps his arm around José, finally returning the friendly hug. He raises his other arm and Donald tucks himself into his other side. He works his hand through José’s feathers, carefully preening. Panchito sucks in a breath and slowly lets it out. The rooster can feel eyes on the group but ignores it for the moment. He lets himself have a moment of weakness, thinking over his fears. Would they be able to get out of this cave? Would he see his family again? Panchito’s control slips slightly, a burning tear dribbling down his cheek. He ducks his head as both of his friends make sympathetic noises. Donald ruffles his head feathers. Panchito sucks in another breath, takes his arm back from his side hug with Donald to scrub his face feathers. He gives his two brothers a grin and nod and they all twist to face the dragon.

Attor seems to notice this attention shift and moves over to them. Panchito notices Donald covering a yawn with his hand. 

“I think you all need to sleep.”

With this statement, the dragon lifts up Panchito by the back of his jacket. The rooster freezes and lets out a squeak as he carried over to a pile of carpets and pillows. 

\------------------------

Donald rushes after the dragon who is carrying his friend. José is right at his side when Panchito is gently placed down onto soft material. Attor curls around the trio, the head resting on the tip of his tail. Donald warily watches the dragon as he pulls out his own blankets. He can see the tiredness of his friends. While still somewhat afraid of the dragon, Donald feels that it is safe enough to sleep. The trio curls under the blankets and clump close together, slowly falling into slumber.

The duck wakes a few hours later, gasping and clutching his heart. He glances over at his sleeping friends, tugging their blankets to better cover them. A puff of air alerts him to the awake dragon who is looking at him questioning. Donald stands and moves away from his friends, wanting to get some water and maybe scrub away the bad dream. He walks up to the head of the dragon. He whispers.

“I need some water.”

Attor shifts with a yawn letting the duck out. Donald soon returns from splashing water on his face and distinctively knows he will not be falling back asleep. He remains outside of the circle created by the dragon. Attor watches him for a little before softly speaking.

“Are you not going back to sleep?”

“Don’t think I can.”

Donald replies with a sigh. A blanket is then dropped on his head by the dragon. Donald wraps it around himself silently.

“I have a nonworld related question.”

Attor says, head resting on the ground beside Donald. The duck nods, waving a hand to tell the dragon to continue.

“What was Zauberer José doing earlier with your feathers?”

Donald blinks.

“Do you mean preening?”

“Ahh. It has a name. I’ve never been able to closely observe groups of individuals before. What does it signify?”

Donald feels befuddled. 

“I mean preening is normally done between close friends and families when done with hands. Practically, its to clean feathers. Symbolically it means trust.”

The dragon hums and for the first time that Donald has seen looks unsure. Something in Donald’s gut shifts and he decides to act on it. He starts running his hands over the dragon’s muzzle, working out dirt and broken scales. The dragon stiffens, but Donald continues working.

“Dragons don’t preen, do they?”

He asks as Attor slowly relaxes. 

“No. We are very solitary. I spent most of my time, before I was frozen, on this mountain.”

“Oh?”

Donald runs his hands behind the dragon’s horns, scratching gently. This gets him a lap full of purring dragon. He smiles lightly down at the beast.

“I think you need a bath. Under all this dirt I bet there is a very handsome dragon.”

This earns the duck a laugh from the dragon. This seems to wake up Panchito. The rooster works his way over to Donald and looks at the two of them sleepily. Donald flashes a grin.

“Wanna help me clean his hide? There are several centuries of dirt here.”

“Sure Donal’.”

His hands glow red and dirt begins to swirl off the dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, sad Panchito is the worst. But the boys know how to lift each other up. And this leaks over into Donald’s attitude in general. When I’m around different people I act slightly differently. When Donald is around the other Caballeros, he is happier and a little more open to approaches besides fighting with his fists. And sometimes just a little bit of kindness will get you a long way with someone who is hurting on the inside. Thank you for reading this segment! I really appreciate all the support I’ve gotten. Thank you for the kudos and comments. Again I wont be here this or next friday.  
> I also wanted to ask if people actually listen to podfics? Cause I was thinking about turning this into one but I don’t know. :/ Opinions?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mutigherzig Kleiner- brave hearted little one
> 
> Willensstarker Kleiner-stong willed little one

José uses his light to dry off the areas that Donald had bent water over. Working as a group they slowly were removing the years of dirt and grime from the dragon. He had been surprised when he had awoken to the sight of his friends cleaning the dragon. The parrot quickly joined them, understanding that this could help in the future when talking to Attor. 

Attor purrs as they finish his back spikes, arching his back in a stretch like a cat. The trio duck as the dragon’s wings extended outwards. José lets out a snort as Panchito falls over. The rooster sticks his tongue out in response. The dragon’s hide has shifted from a dirty red to a bright ruby red. José feels some admiration for the larger creature as he looks upwards at him. Attor then settles back into laying down, encircling the trio once more. The dragon seems much softer and open, José notices this morning. 

“That feels much better.”

“Glad we were able to help.”

José says as he plops down beside Donald who is sitting next to the dragon’s head. Panchito comes to lean against the dragon’s kneck, close to José. They relax silently for a little while. Donald then speaks up.

“Yesterday José explained the new structures of government. I have a history in the navy and a bit better handle of the state of military around the world. What was the state of weaponry when you were frozen?”

Donald asks, scratching gently behind the dragon’s horns.

“There were swords and fairly effective catapults. Magic made everything deadlier.”

José whistles. 

“Imagine a world where magic was displayed in public.”

The dragon looks at the parrot.

“Is it not?”

“No. Weapons are far stronger than magic from what I’ve see. But Donal’ you have more experience with both. I’ll defer to your opinion.”

“Well, guns work faster than spells. Guns are like a bow but smaller ammunition and faster reload with increased accuracy and distance. In all my magic encounters, spells can be pretty wide, but if a grenade or gun had been involved the fight would have ended faster for the caster. Plus there are bombs that can explode and destroy cities permanently in an instant.”

José watches as the dragon takes on a face of alarm. 

“Entire cities? Instantly?”

Donald nods with a sigh. 

“There’s not really a way to defend against nuclear bombs.”

Panchito says, scratching the back of his head.

“Truly Willensstarker Kleiner?”

The rooster sympathetically pats the lost looking dragon’s kneck. Attor seems to have abandoned the tough attitude completely that he had held the day before. José speaks up.

“Not to be insensitive, but what caused you to be frozen?”

He watches carefully for warning signs but nothing negative occurs. Something about the current attitude of the dragon, the failure of the creature fully attack the whole group on the mountainside, and the desire to talk with them all caused the parrot to feel that there is more to the story. Attor closes his eyes.

\---------------------------

Panchito listens as the dragon begins to speak, imitating Donald’s actions and scratches the dragon’s neck.

“I never was one for leaving the mountain. But I had an agreement with a small town at the base of it. I would fly about and keep out all others who might want to force them to join a larger kingdom. In return, they gave me all of this. But after centuries, I guess they got tired of me, or rumors about me got worse, or something, because a trio of heroes was called to stop me. I know my actions against invaders were brutal and violent, but they would have done the same to the town if given the opportunity. The Tres Amici came and I was frozen.”

Panchito feels a question bubble out of his beak.

“So, those threats of destroying the world?”

“I do have some magic. I used it mostly to keep others out. But no, the world on a whole is safe from me. I guess I was worried if you got out and reentered the world that “heroes” would be called once more to freeze me. What do I do now in a world that has moved so far beyond what I knew? Where my protection is unwanted? I’ve always been alone, but I feel so much more isolated.”

Panchito taps a rhythm with his fingers while thinking. His brothers are also thinking deeply about the issue. José speaks up first.

“I think the first step is to try to reconnect with the town. The legend of your existence is the main focus of tourism. I think if we are able to hold a calm discussion with leadership in town, you could come to some sort of positive agreement. The mountain has been closed to them for a very long time.” 

Panchito nods with this sentiment.

“I know I’d definitely come to a town that had a dragon that could be spotted flying around and occasionally came to talk. You probably know some really interesting details about the town that has been forgotten over the years!”

Panchito smiles, excitement filling his voice at the prospect. He held hope that they could resolve this for Attor. He understood the fear that the dragon had held yesterday when they had arrived on the mountain. The rooster finds himself willing to forgive the dragon, having heard Attor all the way through. A sudden banging noise alerts the group to something at the mouth of the cave. Attor stands with a growl. Panchito is helped to his feet by José and Donald. They all watch as two ducks slide down into the cavern. Scrooge and Della stand tall staring down Attor. The dragon growls defensively as Scrooge raises his cane and Della shifts to a fighting position.

“Give me back my brother you stinky serpent.”

“You have more siblings Mutigherzig Donald?”

Attor questions, seeming to slip slowly from defensiveness. Della shifts from righteous anger to clear confusion.

“What? Donald is my only sibling? What are you talking about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we get an introduction of more of the world to Attor. Being outclassed in weaponry is sure to shock anyone. Also, we get a little bit of a background for this large dragon. Hopefully it makes sense.


	17. Chapter 17

Donald moves forward to stand beside Attor and Panchito. José is close behind them. 

“What exactly is goin’ on here laddies? Yesterday yew flew off with this here dragon and now yew seem tae be werkin with it? Explain now, Donald.”

“So Attor here was kinda, sort of, wrongfully frozen? I fought him in a small scrap yesterday when I tried to leave, but beyond that, he’s not done anything deadly. I only got a small scratch on my bill out of it. But before he was frozen, he defended the town from invaders.”

He hopes to keep silent about the flashback, wanting to keep it between him and his brothers. He is also unsure how to address his brotherhood to Della, thinking that it will probably elicit a negative reaction. Donald feels his left hand tremble slightly.

“I don’t think I ever apologized for that fight Kleiner.”

“I’ve gotten worse bumps from wrestling Panchito. It’s fine.”

“Sorry Donal’.”

The rooster pipes up. Donald waves a hand through the air dismissing it. Scrooge still looks confused. 

“Do yee mean we don’t have tae fight to free yew lot?”

Scrooge asks. José speaks up.

“Nope. I think we are fine in that regard. However, do you think you can help us with talking to the town? Attor wants to reestablish a positive relationship with them.”

Donald watches as Scrooge sadly glances around at the treasure. The sailor knew that the other bird had been hoping to profit from this adventure. The older duck sighs and Donald smiles knowing that Scrooge has decided to help despite the loss. Scrooge nods. Della seems to still be dwelling on the sibling statement. Attor bends his head.

“I would appreciate any help.” 

Della blinks and interrupts.

“Wait, what? Our adventures never go this way. Donny, why arent you raging? What is going on?”

Donald looks to her, brow wrinkling in confusion.

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

Attor stretches his wings outward.

“I have no desire to fight. Talking is much simpler. Perhaps it could have helped me all those centuries ago.”

The dragon gently bumps Donald’s side and the duck responds by giving the dragon a scratch. 

“I suppose this is a fine outcome. So, we have tae go all the way back down the mountain.”

Scrooge says drawing away attention back to himself. Panchito looks to Attor. 

“Would you mind helping us down the mountain?”

“I’ve never flown people on my back before. Maybe you can sit between my spines.”

The group moves onto the crouching dragons back. Della still seems somewhat stunned by the lack of conflict. The second flight is far more enjoyable than the first time, a slow graceful descent through the cool air. Donald tightly holds onto the spike in front of him, closing his eyes to enjoy the brushing of the wind through his feathers. Attor lands in the forest at the base of the mountain, shaking tree limbs with the beats of his wings. Scrooge heads into town with José leaving Panchito, Della, and Donald to stay with Attor. 

\----------------------------------------------

José taps his umbrella against the ground in slight irritation at the mayor of the town. The man was hesitant to believe that the sightings of the dragon in the sky over the mountain were anything other than an omen of impending doom. José almost wished he could take on Donald’s anger and begin yelling and shaking the man into listening.

“I have to think of the people in my town and call in the military.”

“Except you don’t. Attor is interested in having a positive relationship with the town. He has had two days to come down and burn you all to the ground. He chose not to. Why not come meet him personally? I had negative feelings about him at first but spending time around him reveals that he is a decent fellow.”

The mayor fiddles with a pen on his desk, looking worried. José presses forward as Scrooge stands silently, seemingly content to let the parrot take point in the talks. 

“Come Senhor, I left my friends with Attor, trusting him not to hurt them. If anything happens, we will be there to back you up.”

This seems to convince the man who nods and stands. They lead him to the small clearing where Attor is laying. Panchito is draped over his forelegs, snoring. Donald and Della are scratching at Attor’s scales. The calm atmosphere seems to cause the mayor to relax. José speaks up to get the dragon’s attention.

“Attor. This is the mayor of the town. He has come to see you and hear you out.”

Attor raises his head slightly, but stays low to the ground, which helps cause him to be less intimidating. The mayor flashes a shaky smile. 

“Hello, Herr Mayor. I’m Attor Kiefer. I once defended your town from the outside world. I’ve been frozen for centuries. I’d like to offer my mountain paths and my services to you formally.”

The mayor takes a deep breath, looking considerate. José presses a little more.

“Having hiking trails is always a big draw and Attor can make appearances in town to draw interest.”

“But what do you want in return Herr Attor?”

The dragon hums at the mayor’s question.

“I would like my cave to be off-limits, the right to hunt on the mountain, no military action against me, and a chance to make friends with the town. I realize my solitary nature in part lead to my freezing in the past.”

The mayor nods.

“Those are reasonable terms. We can draw up a contract with those terms detailed.”

José grins as the man holds out his hand and Attor bumps it with his head. Soon the whole town is introduced to the dragon, with a pretty positive reception. A contract is written and signed and Attor begins meeting and getting to know the different members of the town. Scrooge begins to usher their group away to get ready to go home. Attor stops them before they are able to get on the plane.

“Thank you for helping me Kleinen. I don’t think I could have done this on my own. You were kind to me despite my shortcomings in our first meeting. You have my thanks.”

Donald speaks up.

“That’s what the Three Caballeros do. It was nice to meet you Attor. If you ever need us, we left our numbers and addresses with the mayor.”

The trio hug the dragon before they get onto the plane and fly away in contemplative silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this little sidequest with the dragon is over. I thought it was a nice way to show how much chiller Donald is when his brothers are involved, but I dunno. Hope it worked!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senhora- ma’am

Panchito rubs at his eyes, trying to pay attention to his professor. The rest of the break after the adventure had been rather uneventful comparatively. José had used his black magic while they were alone in Donald’s room to repair the rooster's foot, having found a spell in a book he had brought with him a few days before the break ended. Panchito puffs out a small breath, mind-shifting to the keys and the Founder's chamber. Personally, he felt ready to take on the challenge, whatever it might be. But the others had expressed a desire to wait till José had performed in the play in case any injuries were incurred. He rubs his fingers over the surface of his desk, refocusing on the class and jots down a few notes.

The rooster lifts José into the air when he spots him in the park. He gets a laugh in response from the parrot. He gently places his friend down wincing as a pain sparks in his right wrist. He rubs it in confusion, finding nothing there. Maybe he had twisted it wrong? José picks up on this action and he gently takes the rooster’s arm, checking over the wrist.

“I see nothing wrong, Panch.”

“I think I just had it at an awkward angle.”

“Ok. Let me know if it hurts again. When Donald gets here, do you want to head over to the mall? I need some soap.”

“Sure Zé.”

Panchito smiles and then waves as he sees Donald walking up to them.

“Hey Donal’, we’re going to the mall!”

“Awesome, I need a break from thinking about exams.”

Panchito laughs at the face that Donald pulls draping an arm over the duck. 

“Let’s go mis hermanos!”

They head to the bus station to hop on a bus that will take them to the mall. José pulls the two through the entrance to the mall dragging them straight to Bath and Bodyworks. While José seems to know which soap he wants already, Panchito insists that they stop and sniff different candles. Donald is drawn to calmer smells like vanilla, lavender, and sea salt, picking up a small candle to buy that smelled like the beach. Panchito picks up a sharp cinnamon churro smelling candle that he decides to buy. José picks up his coconut soap but is dragged into sniffing different candles and choosing both a humidor flavored candle and one that smells of waterfalls. After they make purchases, Panchito drags them into another store. It is a store dedicated to instruments. 

The trio walks around, looking at different items. Donald picks up a new set of guitar strings to restring his guitar. Panchito picks up a few new picks and they make their way out of the store. The three Caballeros wander around for a while window shopping. Panchito enjoys the company of his friends and simply hanging out. Donald insists that they buy a pretzel, claiming that it is a completely necessary part of going to the mall. Panchito munches on a sugar encrusted pretzel, happily smiling. 

\----------------------------------

Donald puffs out his cheeks as he looks over the tiny four bedroomed house. José pats his arm and they continue the tour provided by the owner. It is rather run-down, and the colors left much to be desired. But its location is close to campus and it is cheap for the area. This is mainly due to the lack of furniture and the cramped nature of the building. More of a cottage than a true house. Panchito looks somewhat excited at the idea of having an extra empty room. Donald looks to his friends who both meet his eyes and nod. It may be small, but he had lived in worse conditions when he was in the navy. The older woman who is the owner points out a window that has a seat inset into it while talking about the monthly rate.

“I think we’ll take it, ma’am.”

The woman seems surprised by Donald’s interruption. José pipes up next. 

“I agree. This place looks absolutely lovely Senhora.”

The parrot takes the woman’s hands, smiling widely.

“Where do we sign for next semester?”

She seems startled.

“But I have not fully shown you the kitchen?”

Panchito shakes his head. 

“It is hermosa casa, señora!”

Donald chuckles at the excitement in his friend’s voice. The older woman’s eyes widen at the three beaming faces that are now looking to her. 

“Oh, dear, I wasn’t really expecting a finalization today. I’ve got the papers though. Right, this way dearies.”

She leads them into the kitchen and pulls papers out of her large handbag. Donald quickly reads through the papers, humming quietly to himself as he checks over things. It is fairly standard and he happily signs it. Panchito and José hand over their papers as he does.

“Thank you, Senhora Agatha. I cannot wait to live here next semester.”

José says with a smile. The older woman glows warmly at the trio. 

“I’m glad to have you, sweet boys, here. Let me know if you anything further before next semester.”

The three exit the small house after giving their goodbyes. They slowly make their way back to campus, chatting happily. Panchito lifts José to sit on his shoulders, while Donald hooks his arm through one of Panchito’s elbow. Song drifts in and out of the conversation keeping it light and happy. 

They spend the rest of the week studying for exams and helping José work on perfecting his performance that was coming the next week. Panchito and Donald are allowed to watch the dress rehearsals and they cheered for all of the actors at the end of each one. The rest of the actors had gotten used to it and had expressed their enjoyment of being able to perform in front of an appreciative live audience. The professor came up to the two after a full run-through of the play.

“Do you both plan to come to the live performance?”

Panchito responds with an energetic nod.

“Si! We are very excited to be here on opening night!”

The professor smiles and hands them tickets for the front of the theatre on opening night.

“You two have been very helpful and engaged in spite of everything. I cant wait to see you at the show!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we have arrived at the final stretch. Just a little bit of a downtime chapter before this semester gets wrapped up! Wha Hoo! The candle flavors are based on a conversation that I had with my friend. Thanks again to everyone who has read and commented. This story has been a lot of planning and fun for me! Thank you for all of the kudos! I also started doing an audio version of the first story on youtube with its own “animated” intro and outro!!


	19. Chapter 19

José wakes up to the sound of thunder and lets out a soft whine. He clamps a hand down over his beak to try to muffle his noises. The building shutters with rumbling thunder and his mind falls into memory. 

He is back on the streets of Rio ducking through alleys and trying to get home after a fairly successful day of pickpocketing and performing. The sky overhead is darkened, a promise of rain hanging thick in the air. He ducks around a building and then immediately tries to back out of the alley. Unfortunately, he gets noticed by the unsavory individuals in the alley. The front of his t-shirt is grabbed as thunder shakes the world around him. Pain fills his body at the first punch and those that follow soon after. A loud boom shakes the parrot from his memories. He gets out of his bed, hands still clamped over his beak as he moves to the hall’s bathroom. José squeezes his eyes tightly as thunder crashes loudly. He drops back into the alley, curled against the building’s outer wall, scared that he is going to die in the streets alone and lacking the money he had worked so hard to get for his family. Pain fills his every breath until there is another loud rumble that jolts him back into the present. 

He reaches the bathroom and quickly turns on the light and pulls it into his hand to call his friends. Panchito picks up first and immediately makes a worried noise.

“José?? Are you okay?”

The parrot is unable to verbally respond. Tears burn out of his eyes, making thick tracks down his cheeks. Donald comes into the call and José sees his eyes immediately widen. The sky lets out another crack and the parrot flinches.

“I'm coming over to your dorm.”

Donald announces before his image becomes wavey, and José sees his background shift as the duck begins to move.

“Hold on mi amigo, I am coming as well.”

José whimpers at the next shuddering clap of thunder that threatens to drag him back into memory. The lights of the building flicker out as the parrot starts making his way to the door. He freezes in the stairwell. They had not had a storm this bad the whole time he had been in college. José pushes the light in his hands to slowly grow and brighten the area around himself and he presses forwards. He reaches the door and waits while letting the light grow larger through his fingers. He flinches violently at the next rumble, squeezing his eyes closes against memories of aching ribs and gasping breaths. The parrot is dragged back out of his mind by a knocking at the door. He opens it and is pulled tightly into a hug by Donald. They stand right inside of the door with Donald whispering assurances to the parrot as José breaks down and clings tightly to him. The duck moves one hand to open the door at a sudden knocking and Panchito rushes in to hold onto the two of them tightly. The parrot is fully lost in the reassurances and feelings of safety. Panchito carries them down to the lounge and they spend a peaceful night there. 

\----------------------------------------------

Panchito holds his breath as the play begins, eye wide with excitement as the culmination of all of their work that semester comes together. His eyes watch the familiar story unfold before him, clapping and cheering at the right moments. José is putting his all into his background role and Panchito feels his heart swell with pride. The parrot adds to every scene that he is in, amplifying the entire play. Everything seems to goes smoothly, until right before intermission when a piece of scenery brakes on the stage. The actors are able to roll with it, making it appear to be part of the show, but Panchito and Donald share a quick look. As everyone else files out of the theatre for the break, the two quickly make their way to behind the stage. The actors are stressing over the broken set piece. Panchito quickly assesses the break, finding to be similar to something he has fixed on his ranch. 

“Donal’ and I will take care of this. You all can get ready for the second half of the play. Donald go grab the toolbox!”

The duck nods and hurries off. Panchito lays the set piece down and positions it to prepare to be fixed. The back could look ugly because the set-piece was never turned around. Donald returns and the two of them quickly work together to fix the set-piece using scrap wood and extra nails. After a quick check to make sure the front looked all right, the two hoisted it back up and moved it into position.

“Good luck with the rest of the play! It looks really good so far!”

Panchito says to the group of actors that includes José. Donald nods along and the two hurry out to get back into their seats. The rest of the play goes without a hitch. As the actors give their final bow, Panchito and Donald yell and clap, the loudest of the whole audience. They move out with the rest of the crowd. Many parents are there handing flowers to different actors. Panchito catches sight of José who looks somewhat sad. Panchito rushes over to him and twirls him through the air. Donald pulls out the gifts the two of them had gotten. 

“Here José, we got these for you. Hope this isn’t too weird!”

As Panchito puts José down, the duck hands them the flowers. José tearfully pulls them close and smiles as he sniffs the flowers. 

“Thank you guys for being here. It means a lot to me.”

“Of course. You did amazing. Here we also got this, because we wanted to get you something permanent.”

Panchito pulls a box out of his pocket and hands it over. The parrot opens it to find a metal Alstroemeria flower lapel pin. The rooster is dragged into a side hug with Donald by a crying parrot. 

“You two are the best.”

“Aw, its okay Joe, don’t cry.”

Donald says while patting the parrot on the back.

“Come on, let’s go grab some food.”

Panchito announces as José wipes his eyes and nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, José can handle smaller storms and some thunder and lightning. This storm just was extreme in nature. Also we got the play!! Whoot whoot!! Alstroemeria is a south American flower that means friendship, fortune and prosperity.


	20. Chapter 20

For the rest of the weekend that the play is being performed Donald and Panchito help behind the stage, making sure that the set-piece remains steady and taking care of anything else that occurred. After each show, they would go with José to grab food and make sure the tired parrot got back to his dorm safely. The performances all go without any trouble and the group takes the next week to relax. On that Friday Panchito approaches the other two about going into the Founder’s Chamber. Donald agrees, and José quickly follows suit. 

When they arrive in the chamber the duck takes a deep breath. He places his key into the hole and begins to draw water from the air. Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see his friends working with their own elements, bending them through the air. Donald focuses, slipping the water to hold onto the key and firmly twists it. A loud click rings out. Panchito causes his to click next. They wait as José finishes his and then as that third click rings out, the floor falls away. The group slides down the sharply angled wall, bumping into each other as they descend into pure darkness. When they arrive at the bottom, Donald grips onto his friends as the darkness closes in around them. A soft metallic sound rings out as José flicks his lighter. 

The parrot grows the light to fill the room. Once they can see the room, Donald begins to look for clues of how to move on to the next chamber. There does not appear to be any exits. José increases the brightness, so that light reaches higher on the walls. Panchito spots something and points it out.

“There is writing up there. It says, “Outshine the Sun”.”

Donald sees José’s eye alight with understanding. He also notes that Panchito is rubbing his right wrist gently with a small look of confusion and pain. Before he can ask about it, José makes an announcement. 

“Irmãos, close your eyes, I don’t want to hurt you two.”

Donald covers his eyes with his hands, closing them tightly into darkness. He can feel the piercing light growing bigger and bigger. Even with his hands over his eyes, Donald can still feel the light burning against his skin as the room brightens. Then, the feeling fades as the sound of a stone sliding on stone. Donald keeps his eyes clenched until José declares it safe to open them once more. He opens them to see a new doorway. Glancing at José reveals a tired parrot, who is sagging a little. He and Panchito move to the green bird’s side and give him support as they move forwards. Donald knows from experience and José’s talks that using that much power at once drains a lot of energy. The next room has a quickly flowing river that Donald wonders whether or not it is the same one as the first chamber they had dealt with. The floor is carved, simply stating, ‘Rise above the river’.

\------------------------------

  
  


José leans against Panchito as Donald moves forwards to stick his hands into the river. The parrot fights down the twisting in his stomach at the sudden flashback of the beginning of their first adventure. He breathes, fully trusting that Donald can handle himself. The duck’s hands begin to glow blue and water begins to spiral upwards. José knows that building any structure from fast-moving water takes a lot of energy. Much like growing light in a dark unlit room. He wonders if these trials are to test if they can reach the upper limits of the power of each amulet. The parrot curls into his rooster friend with a tired sigh. Panchito helps him remain standing as stairs made of water slowly rose up. Donald steps down into the river as his hands glow brighter and the water starts whirling about faster and solidifying. The duck looks back to the group.

“Move! I’m not sure how long I can hold these stairs.”

José sees Panchito nod and the taller bird lifts him to tuck him under one arm as he bolts up the water stairs. As the rooster passes over the duck, he tosses his lasso to loop around Donald’s waist. José holds his breath as the final few steps liquify. Panchito makes it to the top and the two of them work together to pull Donald upwards as the stairs splash apart. The duck is tiredly taking deep breaths and collapses onto the ground as soon as he is hauled up onto the platform. José makes his way over to him, to make sure that the duck is fine. Panchito declares that they should take a break and José quickly agrees. He closes his eyes and lays down next to the heavily breathing duck. Panchito is keeping watch, presumably in case Flighton had decided to put something here to attack them for not proceeding. The parrot catches sight of the rooster twisting his right wrist unconsciously but chooses not to draw attention to it. 

After some time passes the two tired birds rise, choosing to push through the rest of their exhaustion. Panchito provides support as they amble down the long hall. José continues to hold his small ball of light, just enough for them to see slightly in front of them. They arrive at a dead end, with a solid stone wall. José notes that on one of the sides of the hall, another clue is carved. ‘Push through obstacles’. He turns to Panchito who is running his hands over the solid wall. 

“Can you push through this wall Panch?”

“I can sure try hermano!”

The rooster places both hands to the wall, and they start to glow red. The wall slowly begins to dissolve to dust that swirls backward and out of the way. Donald pulls José to a sidewall and both cover their eyes and try not to breathe in any dirt. They stay huddled there, waiting for Panchito make it through. José hums lightly to himself to bring a little comfort while dust continues to swirl past the two hunched birds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bois are showing off their control and skill! Very happy for them!


	21. Chapter 21

ing on his brothers. They are huddled together against a wall, but look fine. Pushing himself harder, Panchito can feel the stone beneath his hands bending more quickly to his will that it get out of his way. He throws his all into it and stumbles a little as he finally breaks through to the other side. The rooster takes in a few deep breathes, lungs starving and arms aching. Tiredness burns in his veins, clouding his thoughts. Softly he collapses against the wall, blinking wearily out at the newly revealed chamber. He can hear movement behind him as his brothers come to his side. 

“You good Chito?”

Donald asks. The rooster brandishes a wide smile to reassure the smaller bird.

“I’m good. That was a lot of really dense stone. Whoo boy.”

Panchito stumbles a little as he trys to move off of the wall. José grabs his left as Donald tucks himself under his right side.

“We got you Panchito. Together, we face this!”

José says with a bright smile. Donald makes a noise of agreement and Panchito fills his heart swell with confidence. 

“Let’s show Flighton the full power of the Three Caballeros!”

They move as one into the next chamber. The ground glows a bright purple as they enter. Panchito tenses as a large cloud of, something, coalesces into a large beast curled around a central pillar that seems to have a statue at the very top. From what Panchito can tell it is a giant cross between a horse who has the length and bendiness and the midsection of a snake. Panchito adjusts himself so that he is no longer leaning on his brothers. They all shift into different fighting positions. The rooster can feel Donald pulling water from the air and hears the familiar click of José’s lighter. A loud growl fills the room as the gaseous monster takes a stomping step forwards. Panchito sucks in a breath and digs his talons into the ground beneath himself and starts to pull on the earth using the magic. The parrot hums a few notes and the other two nod at the song choice.

“We're not gonna take it. No, we ain't gonna take it. We're not gonna take it anymore!”

They sing as one pulling their individual magic to the forefront. The snake-horse rushes at them. Donald uses the water he had collected to move the three of them. Panchito tosses hundreds of tiny stones to slam into the side of the creatures. José bends his light into a solid shield as the snake-horse spites some sort of acid at them that dissolve the stones that Panchito is tossing. 

“We've got the right to choose and there ain't no way we'll lose it. This is our life, this is our song.”

Panchito shouts as he leaps out from behind the light shield to slide beneath the monster’s belly and causes its legs to sink into the floor. Donald picks up the verse while swooping to block the shot aimed at the rooster with a wall of water. 

“We'll fight the powers that be just, don't pick our destiny 'cause, you don't know us, you don't belong!!”

The trio sing the chorus together as they regroup and hide behind Donald’s wall of water.

“We're not gonna take it! No, we ain't gonna take it! We're not gonna take it anymore!”

José tosses out light daggers that pierce the snake-horse’s cloud body causing it to screech. It remains stuck in the holes that Panchito had formed around its legs. It spits at them once more and they all roll out of the way. The trio are all panting tiredly from the amount of magic that they had used. 

\------------------------------

Donald grits his teeth drawing on the last dregs of energy to form a muzzle and chains from water. He manipulates these items onto their foe, preventing it from attacking them again with that acidic spit. He gasps tiredly, leaning over. The creature struggles as José pierces it further. Its eyes roll up and it fades from existence. The three swallow air and tiredly watch on as the pillar slowly sinks into the floor. It clicks into place and the trio tiredly approaches the center. Donald narrows his eyes at the envelope that is sitting on the top of a golden book. José takes the note and begins to read aloud.

“Congratulations, Thou have defeated the final challenge and proven yourselves worthy. I have Naught left to pass on. Thou may be wondering how I can say that when Thither is a locked book. This book is not of the three founders. It was stolen as part of our university rivalry with the New Quackmore institute. It Hath never been unlocked. For the honor of our school, I give Thou the task of attempting to open this book. Good luck champions three. Sincerely, a proud Flighton.”

Donald lifts the book and examins the lock. 

“Do we all agree that getting this open will probably lead to more adventuring?”

He asks his friends and gets two nods back.

“So we also all agree that this can wait for next semester? That we can do research but have to wait till we’re all back together before we attempt to open it?”

Again he gets double nods. He hands the book over to José, trusting that the parrot can keep it safe. Panchito hums in agreement with this choice. The rooster then speaks up.

“Is it weird that I feel warm and tingly from a long-dead secretary telling us that he is proud of us? Cause I am definitely feeling fuzzy on the inside.”

Donald laughs as the middle part of the room they are standing on begins to rise.

“Yeah, I kind of like it too. Nice to hear someone is proud of me and clearly stating it for once.”

Donald The three Caballeros all giggle tiredly as they are carried upwards to the surface. They arrive at a large patch near the center of campus. Through a combined effort of holding each other upright and long yawns with each step, the group stumbles their way back to Panchito’s dorm. They curl up as a group on the floor, exhaustion clear on all three faces.

“I’m glad we got to do this together bros.”

Donald whispers into the darkness.

“Adventures are the best with my hermanitos.”

Panchito sleepily replies.

“Sim. There is no one else in this world I would rather have spent my time with.”

Donald smiles, feeling happy tears pricking the edges of his eye. 

“You two are the best. I’m going to miss you guys this summer.”

“Aw, Pato. We’ll miss you too hermanito.”

Panchito whispers back wrapping him in a hug. José joins them and they quickly fall asleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

José tightly hugs both of his friends, heart slowly aching. Donald gently pats his back as they all huddle together. The parrot shudders as he lets tears bubble up.

“I can’t believe I’m not going to see you two for several months!”

José whimpers out feeling very emotional at the distance and time separation between him and his close friends. Panchito clucks reassuringly.

“We are going to talk at least once a week if not more! And the summer will be through before you know it José. Breath.”

The parrot nods pulling out of the hug to wipe his eyes. His face shifts as he stares the other two down.

“Do not get deathly injured when I’m not around to wrap up your wounds, okay? I cannot stand the idea of either of you getting hurt without back up.”

He gets quick nods and promises in return. He then holds his arms out and crossed.

“Squak!”

His friends take hold.

“Crow!”

“Quack!”

“I’ve got your back!”

They have one final hug before the parrot makes his way to the airport. When the plane takes off he finds his mind wandering back to the golden book tucked away in his book bag, hidden by his bending of light around it like the amulet on his kneck. He wonders what secrets something so old could hold. Quietly and gently he taps his fingers against his umbrella as he mulls over this. There were no clues on the outside of the book in the way of a title or particular image. Perhaps his father would some ideas about where it had come from and what may be within. His mind drifts away from the book back to his friends. He had asked both to be careful but, if the parrot was being honest with himself, his concern was more focused on Donald. Not just physically, but emotionally. He hopes for once that the Duck family is there to greet his friend when Donald arrives at home. The parrot had seen first hand how much that absence felt like abandonment to his friend. José feels lucky at the thought of his own family in comparison, always there to have his back no matter his choices. Donald did not seem to have that, having to hide his new magic skills from his family. The parrot runs a hand through his head feathers, a frown taking over his beak. 

José feels a little sad that their adventure with the three founders and Flighton had come to an end. But every end is some other adventure’s beginning. They would continue to have experiences together. While it might not involve large monsters or gaining powers, it would be together, which is what matters to the parrot. 

He gets lost in his thoughts for the rest of the flight losing track of what he had been thinking about as soon as the plane lands. José makes his way home from the taking in the sights of his home city and letting the smells wash over him. It felt nice to be home once more. He lets himself fall into dancing down the streets as he makes his way home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nd this wraps up the squeal and the plot line about the founders. What is this mysterious book? Why is it locked? Can the boys figure out how to unlock it? You can find these answers (probably) in the threequel! Silver, Bronce, Ouro! Which will be up soon with the first segment. Thank you all so so much for reading this far into the series!!! I really have enjoyed interacting with everyone and am thankful for the kudos and comments. Thank you, thank you thank you!!! I really hope that you all enjoy what the future has in store for these bois!!!!! Tootals!!  
> PS. I said this before but here is a reminder of the previous statement: If you see something in this story and want to run with it yourself, like drawing, podcast, or writing your own story, this is me giving blanket permission. Id love to be told about it because I’m always on the hunt for more three Caballeros content! Cheers!!


End file.
